The Tengu Warrior
by BraveTurtle
Summary: Carter Haimish, the new girl in Norrsville High find's a wooden box on her bed at midnight, Inside she find's a black and white ninja mask, a Nomicon and a Note saying "You are the Tengu Warrior, the ally of the Ninja". She also befriend's Randy and Howard, Together, the three of them protect Norrsville and fight the robot's and monster's of The Sorcerer. (my first story,review!)
1. Chapter 1

** AN: Hey reader! I just wanted to say this is my first story so write a review and tell me what you think! And I'm sharing this account with a friend, but I'm gonna use a codename so you can tell which one of us is which. Okay, here is the story! :D**

** Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN RC9GN.**

* * *

Randy's Pov

"Just you wait Cunningham, I will beat you in Future Time Radioactive Zombie Punch!". Howard doesn't know when to give up, I've beaten him in every game in the Gaming Hole and he still think's that he has a shot at winning.

"That zombie came out of a pipe, A PIPE! Why was it there in the first place?!" Howard yelled.

"Hey, it's not my fault that you bet the leftover nachos to the winner, and I think we both knew that I was gonna win." I replied, still munching on some of the nacho's, howard reached out to grab some, but I swatted his hand away and held the nacho's in the air.

"Hey! It's nacho cheese! Get it? Did you see what I did there? 'Cause NOT YOUR CHEESE!" I said louder at each word.

"Ha, Ha, Ha, that's so funny." he said sarcastically as he rubbed his now pink hand.

"Howard, come on, being a sore shoob doesn't help in anything." I said while patting his shoulder.

"I'm not being a sore shoob! You're the sho-!" His phone went off making a text alert noise. "Oh, brother." he said with a pouty face.

"What?" I asked him.

"Look's like Gravepuncher and nacho night is cancelled." He said still looking at his phone.

"What?! Why?!" I took the phone from his hand and read the message.

"My Mom got invited to some fancy dinner party and I have to go with her, ugh, do you think they're gonna make me eat snail's?" he said taking his phone from my hand.

"If they do, send me a picture, I wanna see your face while you eat it!" His face winced at just the thought of eating snail's, it is pretty shnasty.

"Ugh, I think I'm gonna hurl." He said as he bent over with his hand's on his stomach.

"NO! Save it for the snail's." I said grabbing his shoulder's to put him up straight.

"Well, I have to go... to get ready and stuff." It was getting dark, I'd have to get going to if I wanna get home before curfew. We did our signature handshake and took off to our home's. Sadly my house is farther away.

While I was walking Most of the shop's were closing, I still had a long way to go. A couple of minutes later, some guy's in hood's barged past me making me and my backpack fly to the ground. Almost everything fell out of my backpack, but my ninja mask and Nomicon were still inside showing a little. I grabbed the fallen content's and stuffed them back into my bag, when I looked up ahead the men that had pushed me to the ground were only a couple of meter's away, and farther away a girl was standing in front of and alley, looking at the three men. Were they after her? It looked like it, as soon as she saw them she ran inside the alley. I quickly got up and took my ninja mask out, I started to run towards the alley and stopped at the corner, just to see if she actually needed help. I peeked into the alley and saw the girl standing in the center of the three men that followed her.

"Give us your back pack little girl!" yelled one of the men.

"Yeah! Just give us your bag and nobody get's hurt!" yelled the other. Now it's Ninja time! I looked both way's to see if anyone was close, the coast was clear. I put on the ninja mask and threw a smoke bomb.

* * *

Girl's Pov

"Yeah! Just give us your bag and nobody get's hurt!" yelled the man in front of me.

"SMOKE BOMB!" Red smoke appeared in front of me, and Dang did the smoke bomb smell like fart's! "Hey girl, you ok?" He asked me. Me, to shy to answer I just nodded my head and grabbed the red scarf of his suit.

"It's the Ninja! Get him!" yelled the man behind me, then the three men charged at us. Before the one that was behind me could grab me, I grabbed his hand's and kicked him in his abdomen, making him fall to the ground. the Ninja behind me was still fighting the other two men.

"Ninja block, ninja block, and ninja block!" with every block he did, he also pushed them away from him.

"You take the girl! I'll take the ninja!" yelled the man. he charged at the ninja, but the other one charged at me.

"Haven't had enough? well take this! Ninja backflip kick!" the ninja did a backflip and kicked the man on his chin and fly to the ground in front of him, but he wasn't unconscious, instead he got back up into a fighting stance . The man that was charging at me looked very, but VERY angry. So I made a run for it, there had to be some weapon in this alley! But there was nothing, does that ninja have a weapon? I tried to dodge the man that was chasing me around in the alley, but fell down when tried to maneuver around him. I crawled up to the wall and tried to hide from the man. Did this Ninja have any weapon's on him?

"Hey Ninja!" I yelled at him "Mind lending me your scarf?!" It looked like a good weapon to me, and it was the only one I could see on him.

"Here!" he yelled as he whipped the scarf into my hand. I held the scarf in both of my hand's and stretched it fast, making a loud swat sound in the progress. I looked at the man that was chasing me and whipped the scarf to his feet, the scarf easily wrapped itself around his ankles, after that I pulled the scarf as hard as I could and made the man fall on his back. I pulled the scarf of his feet and looked at the ninja. He did a couple of backflip's and landed on the back of the man he was fighting, and he fell to the ground.

"And stay that way!" He looked at me, "Hey girl, yo-? Whoa." he looked at the to men on the floor behind me and then looked back at me. "You're a pretty bruce fighter, kid!"

"I'm not "_Kid_", I'm ...Carter." I said calmly, trying to catch my breath from what had happened.

"Well then, _Carter_, are you new around here?" he asked me.

"Yeah...I ,moved here...a couple of day's..." I replied slowly looking at the man behind the ninja, he had gotten up and was about to punch him in the back. the ninja turned around but he wasn't turned around enough to notice, without hesitation, I whipped the scarf again and it landed on the man wrist. And then with the strength I had left, I pulled him toward's me and when he was close enough I punched him in his face.

"What the juice?!" yelled the ninja when he saw that I punched him, and now that he said something, my knuckles hurt, A LOT

"SON OF A SHOOB THAT HURT!" I yelled as I shook my hand in the air.

"You Okay?!" he asked me with a worried face. I gave him a thumb's up to let him know that I was. "Kay then, I should get going, a SMOKE BOMB!"

"Wait, your-!" but the red smoke had cleared and he was gone,"-scarf." I said softly, I looked at the scarf in my hand. Look's like I have a souvenir.

* * *

** Sooo? whatcha think? write a review to let me know please! :) (Ps: if you like it and wanna keep reading, i update every week :))**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! I know I said that I'll update every week but I loved your reviews, they made my day! in this chapter Carter finds out she is the Tengu Warrior, and some funny stuff happen XD. Oh!and my codename is Tengu (it seemed appropriate) :D**

* * *

Carter's Pov

"Dad, I just got lost. I'm here now aren't I? I said to him. He's gotten really over protective since my Mom died, and I don't think that its a good idea to tell him I almost got mugged.

"You got lost? So you decided to but a scarf instead of calling me?!" He asked. I looked at the red scarf in my hand. What was I gonna do about it?

"I said I am sorry, I'm tired! And I start school tomorrow. Can I eat something and then go to bed?" I asked him. He put his hands on his hip's and nodded slightly.

"Okay, there's some leftover pizza in the fridge." he said.

"Thanks." I started to walk to the kitchen.

"Wait!" I stopped walking and turned around and gave my dad a questioning look. "Give me your phone and..umm... your grounded.. for a week." he said as he massaged his forehead. I sighed and gave him my phone.

"Can go now?" I asked him slouching. He simply nodded and headed to his office. I made my way to the kitchen and left my bag and the red scarf on the counter. I took out a plate and pulled the leftover pizza out and heated it up in the microwave. While I was waiting for the pizza I took out a bottle of water and drank from it, I set the bottle down and stared at the red scarf the Ninja let me borrow. I pick it up and wrapped it around my neck, it was really soft and silky, and a good weapon too. Then the microwave beeped and turned of, my pizza was done. I took the scarf of and looked at it, then I looked at the microwave, and back at the scarf, once again at the microwave and then back at the scarf. I had and idea, I checked to see if my Dad was still in his office, he was, I gripped the scarf and stood straight, I whipped the scarf at the microwave and it wrapped itself around the handle "Okay, now slowly..." I tugged the scarf gently and the small door opened. "Oh this is the straight up cheese!" then I tugged the scarf too hard and the microwave door flew of its hinges and it was coming towards me."Oh, boy." I ducked down and the door flew over my head, but it was also about to hit the fridge, I pulled on the scarf again and it stopped moving and now it was about to fall to the ground."NO you DON'T!" I dived in for it and caught it before it could hit the ground, but I also fell down stomach first. "Auuuuuuuuch...my... stomach...". I put the microwave door down and rolled to my side.

"Carter?!"

"Yeah?"

"What was that noise?!" I looked wide eyed in the direction of his office.

"Nothing!" I responded hoping that he didn't notice that it didn't sound like I lied.

"Are you okay?!"

"Just Peachy!". I groaned silently and looked at the scarf."You are not to be played with. Man that hurt.". I stood up and rubbed my stomach, man I hit the ground hard. I looked at the microwave door and at the thing that is now a metal box with a hole. I took the pizza out and pushed it out if the way, I picked up the microwave door and shoved it back in place, some of the cables were sticking out so I pressed them back into place. I took a few steps back to see how it looked."Good as new!" and then three cables jumped out of it, "Sort of.".

I finished my pizza slice and headed to my room, my room is in the basement 'cause its bigger than any other room and there's a bathroom down there. I had changed into some white and blue PJ's and threw myself on my bed. I thought I could never sleep again because of what happened, turns out I could fall asleep just fine, but I had a nightmare. JUST GREAT! I woke up sweating and my covers were kicked off the bed. I got up to clean my sweaty hands and face, when I turned on the light of my bathroom it was BLINDING, I couldn't see anything for a couple of seconds. I washed and dried my hands and face I turned off the light of the bathroom. I sat down on my bed and I rubbed my eyes, what time is it? Its still dark outside, it can't be that late. I looked at my radio alarm clock, it read_ 12:30. _I groaned at it, I fell backward's to lay down. But instead of falling on my mattress, I fell on a hard object.

"OW. What the juice?" I moved my hands to my back to see what I was on, it felt like wooden box. I got out of my bed and looked at the box. It was a brown wooden box and it had a white square spiral in the middle of the lid. How long has it been there? I carefully opened it and the sweet smell of vanilla filled the air, inside was a book with the same symbol the box has on it. I lifted the book up and a piece of paper slid off of it. I picked up and read what it said. "The Ninja Nomicon?", I shrugged and put the book down on my bed, the box had another note and a piece of cloth. I took out the other note, _"You are_ _the Tengu Warrior, the Ally of the Ninja.". _the Ally of the Ninja? Me? Are you sure? Is this supposed to be for someone else? I put the note down on the Ninja Nomicon. There was still the cloth inside the box, I lifted it up with one and and observed it. It wasn't a cloth, it was a mask, it look just like the Ninja's mask but instead of red it was white. I took it in both my hands, something was telling me to put it on, so I carefully placed the mask on forehead and pulled it down to my chin. All of a sudden black pieces of cloth came out of the mask and started to wrap themselves on me.

"WHAT THE JUICE?!". They wrapped themselves around my arms and legs and then my torso. I got so shocked I fell backwards to the ground. Then White streak's started to appear on the black cloth, the steak's were appearing closer and closer to my face. I closed my eyes and waited for... I don't know... something.

I opened my eyes, and looked the ceiling, I felt different, I raised my hands to touch my face, but when I saw them they were covered in black gloves with white highlight's swirling around, I looked at both of my arms and then at my body, I wasn't wearing black gloves, I was wearing a black suit! I touched my face and I was wearing the mask. I wanted to get up but instead of standing up, my planted themselves on the ground next to my ear's and pushed me up, making me do a front flip and land on the ground with my fist to the floor.

"WHAT THE JUICE IS GOING ON?!". I stood up straight and ran to the bathroom and turned on the light. My jaw dropped. I was wearing the exact same suit as the Ninja, only it looked girlier. I looked at my eyes and they had turned into gray."What the juice happened to my Hazel eyes?!", I moved closer to the mirror and opened my eyes wider with my hands. They were gray?! There was a ponytail coming out the back of my head, instead of my brown chocolate hair, it was white with black at the tips. I stepped away from the mirror. and stared at myself. Did the mask do this? Was I really the Tengu Warrior? Out of no where the mirror showed a drawing behind me of a dragon, is that the Tengu? The drawing turned into a white swirl and absorbed itself into my suit. I took of the mask quickly and stared at it, From this moment on thing's are gonna be VERY different.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 2! If you are sad cause randy isn't in it, DON'T BE! the next episode they will finally meet in her first day at Norrsville high :D does it deserve a review?**

** -TENGU**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! I changed some stuff in the summary to let you (especially RANDY IS SO BRUCE4770) know that this is a RandyxOC story, and that I plan very funny stuff for both of them in the future.**** Here is chapter 3!  
**

* * *

Carter's Pov

Last night was the weirdest and brucest night EVER! The weird wooden box with the mask and Nomicon are on my desk, I haven't stopped staring at them since I got them. What was I gonna do with them? More importantly, why would I need them? I didn't dare open the Nomicon after I put on the mask. It took me a long time to fall asleep knowing that those thing's were in my room, but I eventually did fall asleep. But it was even worse, I saw that Tengu dragon that was in my mirror again in my dream, it kept flying and following me around, then suddenly it landed in front of me and stared at me in in the eyes.

"What do you want from me?" I said to it angrily."Why are you here?". It just kept staring at me, then it opened it's mouth and started to scream.

"Shut up!" I yelled at it. I covered my ear's but it wasn't helping, so I threw my hands around it's beak to close it. I woke up on the ground with my alarm clock in my hands and disconnected from the wall. "What the..? Oh, it was my alarm clock." I said quietly. I got up and connected the alarm clock back into the wall, I looked at my desk and saw the thing's I found last night.

"Carter?" I dropped the alarm clock on my foot.

"Ouhh!" I screamed quietly. I lifted up my foot and hopped to the door.

"Carter, Are you awake?" My dad said as he knocked on the door, "Can I come in?" he asked me. Halfway to the door I turned my head to look at my desk.

"Uh, just a sec!" I grabbed the Nomicon and the mask and shoved them back into the box and hid them under my pillow. Then I quickly ran up to the door and opened it.

"Yeah?" I asked him.

"Are you ok? I heard a loud noise.". I looked behind me and saw my bed cover's on the left side of my bed.

"I just..Uh... fell out of bed?" I said, unsure that he would believe me. He gave me a suspicious look.

"Ok..." he said trying to peek in my room, I closed the door more to only show my face. "Well, get dressed and come upstairs.".

"Yep! I'll be up in a sec." I said fast and closed the door on him."That was close.". I walked to the closet and took out a sleeve-less dark brown hoodie, a long sleeved blue shirt, dark blue skinny jeans and knee high black converse shoes. Once I put them on I grabbed my backpack and opened my bedroom door. Before I walked out I looked at the pillow over the wooden box. Should I take it with me? I shook my head and left the room closing the door behind me.

I walked into the kitchen and saw a plate of pancakes on the table, I sat down and stuffed them in my mouth.

"Hey, Carter?" My dad said.

"Mhm?" I said with my mouth full of pancakes.

"What happened to the microwave?". I looked up at my Dad, he was standing in front of the microwave with the broken door in his hand. I gulped down the pancakes I had in my mouth.

"Uuh.. I'm late! I gotta go! Bye!", grabbed my backpack and ran out of the kitchen. On the way out I grabbed the Ninja's red scarf and wrapped it around my neck, I might as well take it with me just in case I see him. Before I went out the front door I combed my hair with my finger's to the right side of my forehead. Something tell's me to go to my room and take the mask with me. I ignore that feeling and leave of school.

* * *

Randy's Pov

"Do you think you'll see that girl again?" Howard asked me.

"I don't know." I answered to him, I told Howard all about yesterday, it was pretty bruce that she knew how to use a ninja scarf. The scarf? DID SHE GIVE IT BACK TOO ME? "OH NO" I said out loud at my realization.

"What?" I looked at Howard with wide eyes.

"SHE DIDN'T GIVE ME BACK MY SCARF, WHAT AM I GONNA DO? THE NOMICON IS GONNA KILL ME!" I yelled at him while I shook him back and forth.

"Hey! Take it easy!" he said as he pushed me away. "Didn't you say she just moved here? I bet she's gonna start school here, so stop worrying."

"But what If she doesn't?!" We both entered english class and sat down in our seat's. Howard was sitting behind me, our teacher wasn't here yet so maybe we can figure out a plan to find this girl, Carter. I turned around to look at him,"Howard, After school we are going to find that girl no matter what."He was paying attention to someone behind me but I didn't turn around to see who it was.

"Yeah ok, So what did this girl,Carter Look like?" He said still looking behind me.

"She had brown hair, and she was wearing a brown-"

"A brown sleeve-less hoodie, a long sleeved shirt and skinny jean's?" He said to me.

"Yes, How did you know?!" I asked him with wide eyes. He pointed behind me to were the door was, and there she was! And she had my scarf around her neck!

"All right, LISTEN UP KIDS!" Yelled Mr. Bannister. "We have a new classmate called, uh Carter HAY-mish." he said struggleing on her last name.

"Sorry to interrupt, but its pronounced Hamish." she pointed out on the piece of paper in his hand."the I between the A and M is silent." she said as she put her hands in her pockets.

Mr. Bannister stared at her and muttered something I couldn't understand. He pointed out the empty seat next to Howard for her to sit in. I need to get my scarf back but how? The bell rang for recess and Howard and I went to our locker's.

"I told you that she was gonna go to school here.".

"Yeah, ok you were right but that doesn't tell me how to get my scarf back."

"That scarf is so lame!" he admitted."That girl, Carter did you a favor." I opened up my locker and took out my science book.

"Stupid locker!" shouted someone behind me. I turned to see who it was, and it was Carter, she was a couple of feet away, look's like she couldn't get her locker opened. "Hey, could you help me?",She said looking at me.

"Me?" I asked her. She smiled and nodded. I closed my locker and walked toward's her with Howard behind me."Whatcha need?".

"I can't get my locker open, I've tried the combination a trillion times!" she said angrily.

"Can I see your locker combination?"

"You're not gonna steal anything from me, are you?" she asked me, moving the hand where she had the combination close to her.

"Do you want us to help you or not?"said Howard. I held my hand out for her to give me the paper. She sighed and gave me the paper. I read the combination and worked on the locker.

"_34-...25-...and 12._" I said and the locker snapped open.

"Oh, thanks...and you guy's are?" she said as she extended her hand to shake with our's

"I'm Howard, Howard Weinerman." he said as she shook his hand.

"And I'm Randy Cunningham." She extended her hand towards me and I shook her hand. She looked at me and cocked and eyebrow.

"Randy...do I know you from somewhere?" she asked me still holding my hand.

"What?! No! I've never seen you before in my life!" I told her nervously.

"Are you sure? I feel like I've seen you before." she said. we both looked down and we were still holding hands. We both nervously pulled our hands away fast and acted natural, or tried to. "Well I'm Carter Haimish, nice to meet both of you.".

Howard was looking at both of us funny."Well, we gotta head to the lab so see ya later.". He grabbed my arm and dragged me in the direction of the lab.

"Wait you have science class now?" she asked us.

"Yeah, do you?" I asked her as I pulled my arm away from Howard and walk to her.

"Yeah! I don't know where the lab is though, can I come with you guy's?"

"I don't see why not." I said smiling. She smiled back in return. "The lab is this way." I pointed to the direction of the lab and she followed not far behind me and Howard.

* * *

At Lunch...

Still Randy's Pov

"Why don't you just Ninja out?" Howard said as he stuffed more tater tots in his mouth.

"I can't just pop out of no where and tell her to give me the scarf back."

"You did that when you got your Ninja mask.", he said.

"Yeah, but this is different." I said trying to make a point.

"Hey guy's.". I turned around to see Carter with her lunch in her hand.

"Hey...! How long have you been standing there?" I asked her pointing to where she was standing.

"I just got here, why?"

"No reason...just uh.. wondering."

"Can I sit with you guy's? I don't know where else to sit."

"Only if you share your lunch." said Howard behind me."Watcha got in there anyways?"

"Um..."She searched through her lunch bag and took out some thing's."I have, a tuna sandwich, a chocolate milk carton and a bag of Mcsquiddles.".

Howard looked at her while he scratched his chin.

"Ok, you can sit, But I want the Mcsquiddles!". Carter threw the bag of Mcsquiddles to him and sat down next to me.

"Sooo Carter, where did you get that scarf?" I asked her.

"I... bought it in a store I saw here.", she kept eating her sandwich."Hey, one question, is the skeleton in the science lab REALLY... ?"

"Mr. Driscoll? Yeah, one time he actually came back to life, well sort of, he was still a skeleton, and he had this doomsday device that could only work if you destroyed the world."

"And she married that wacko?"

"We all asked ourselves the same question.".

"This school is weirder than I thought." she said. Just then a giant robo snake with arms crushed the wall of the school and started destroying the buffet. "And it just got even weirder!". We all jumped out of our seat's and ran out of the cafeteria.

"I've gotta go to use the can, Howard stay with Carter."

"You're gonna go now?! With that thing here?!" she yelled at me.

"No time to argue just go!" She and Howard ran outside and stood there watching the robo snake destroy everything. "Its Ninja time!". I took out my mask and put it on.

"SMOKE BOMB!". The robo snake started to throw punches at me."Ninja block, ninja block, ninja block, and Ninja back flip!" I back flip kick the snake in its chin and knocked it out. I took out my Sword and jumped to slice its head off. The robo snake punched me in the gut when I was just about to slice and made me hit the wall hard.

"That... Hurt..".

* * *

Carter's Pov

"Is that the ninja in the cafeteria?" I asked Howard.

"Yeah, but its best not to get in the middle of the fights."

"Does this happen often?"

"More than you think.".

We both heard the Ninja crash into the wall. Doesn't anyone help him? Then I remembered the note that came in the wooden box. _You are the Tengu Warrior, the ally of the_ Ninja. Was I supposed to help him?

"Howard, stay here.".I ran towards the cafeteria and saw the ninja on the floor and the robo snake was throwing tables out of its way.

"Carter what are you doing?!" I turned around to look at him.

"Someone's gotta help him!"

I went inside the cafeteria and the ninja was still on the floor. The robo snake was slithering towards him and made its hand into a fist. I grabbed the scarf that was around my neck and whipped it around its wrist, I started to pull it as hard as I could, but I wasn't gonna last long.

"Ninja! Get up, I can't hold him for much longer!" I yelled at him. He was starting to get up, he grabbed his sword and sliced the robo snake's arms and head off. I pulled the scarf of the robot's wrist and ran towards the Ninja.

"You okay?" I asked him.

"Just fine, and thank's again Carter." He said as he rubbed his gut.

"Um, Here's your scarf! you forgot it yesterday." I handed him his scarf and wrapped it around his neck.

"Thank's! I was looking for it, Well I must be going now." he said as he took out a smoke bomb from his pocket and held it up in the air.

"Wait!" he stopped moving to hear what I had to say. I grabbed his scarf and pulled him closer and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Thank's for helping me yesterday." I said to him. He stood there for a couple of seconds with his eyes wide.

"Your...welcome." he said trying to not fall over.

He shook his head and threw the smoke bomb to the ground."SMOKE BOMB!".When the red smoke cleared he was gone.

* * *

**End of chapter 3! Soooooo? whatcha think? you think they make a good couple? next episode they meet again in Greg's Gaming Hole. see ya next time! review! **

** -TENGU.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! Did I make you wait? I hope not. Here is another chapter! I loved your review's! :D CHAPTER 4:**

* * *

Carter's Pov

"Ok, I should have brought you to school." I said out loud as I held the mask in my hand's.

"You still freak me out though.", I sat down on my bed and looked at the Ninja Nomicon, I picked it up and started at it's cover. "What can you do?" I grabbed the lid and pulled it open. It started glowing and it pulled me inside it. Can book's do that? I was falling through a whole bunch of drawing's of ninja's and different animal's that I'd never seen before. Once I hit the ground I found myself in a dojo.

"Hello?!" I shouted."Is anyone in here?!". No answer. I looked around for a door but there was none. I walked up to one of the wall's and hit them with my fist's. "Hello?! Can anyone hear me?!", apparently not. I sighed and leaned on the wall. All of a sudden a man in armor appeared in the middle of the dojo, he looked kinda like a drawing. Is everything a drawing in here? He took a out a sword from his back and stood in a defensive position.

"Hey," I said as I walked up to him,"Can you help me?" I asked him. He stayed still for a couple of moment's, But then he ran up to me and swung his sword at me. I jumped to the side just in time, "Dude! Calm down!". I got up and put up my fist's, He turned his head to see me, he got up and charged at me again. I started to run backwards but I hit a wall, I had nowhere to go. He was about to stab me but I ducked out of the way making his sword stab itself to the wall. I did a somersault forward to get behind him. He was still trying to get his sword out of the wall.

"What am I supposed to do?!" I yelled. Then word's appeared over my head. "_Imagination can be used as a weapon? _What do you mean by that?!" I looked at the man and he almost has the sword out of the wall. "Well this isn't fair!" I yelled, "He has a weapon and I don't! Why can't I have a sword?!". Then a black and white sword appeared in my hand. The man had gotten the sword out of the wall and he charged at me again. I moved my sword in front of me and when the man was close enough, I Put the sword to cover my face to defend myself, our sword's made a huge clanging sound and the man was trying to push me down but I pushed my sword up to stand straight. He was still trying to push me down, when I had enough strength, I pushed him off of me and I somehow did a back flip and hit his sword out of his hand. When I landed the other sword was still in the air, just as it was gonna hit the ground, I caught it and then stood in a defensive position, facing the man in front of me.

"Watcha gonna do now shoob?" I asked him. He stood there and bowed down to me. "Am I supposed to bow down too?", A whole bunch of arrows appeared and pointed to the man, and some of them said 'yeah' and 'duh'. Without questioning I put my arms on my sides and bowed down. When I stood up straight he was gone.

"Was this a test?" I asked as I looked up. But then a hole appeared in the ground and started to suck me in. "AH!". I woke up on the ground and I had drool all over my face. I wiped my face with my sleeve and looked at the Nomicon.

"Carter!" My dad yelled.

"Yeah?!" I yelled back.

"Could you go and do something's for me?" he asked in a lower tone.

"Sure, what?" I asked him.

* * *

Randy's Pov

Howard and I were at the Game Hole checking out this new game that just got plugged in. I was already ten minutes in the game and a small announcement came up saying _New High score!_ and then the game ended.

"Boom! New high score Howard, try to beat that!" I said to him. He growled at me and pushed me away from the game.

"Watch me!" He said while he pushed a quarter into the machine and started a new round. I leaned against the machine to watch closely.

"Duck, duck, jump, duck." I said trying to confuse him.

"Stop it! You're confusing me!" he said as dodged more obstacle's. I was gonna keep confusing him until the Nomicon started to light up.

"Look's like your book need's you, Cunningham. Why don't you go far away so I can beat your score." He said.

"Ugh, fine. but I'll. Be. Back." I walked to the restroom and got in a stall. I took out the Nomicon and opened it. "What the juice Nomicon? There aren't any robo-apes or stanked people." I said. Then word's formed above me.

"_When a Ninja is down, Another must help him get back up_." I stared at the words confused. "What the juice does that have to do with anything?" the word's glowed twice.

"Look, as much as I love your non related wisdom that I don't understand, I gotta get back to Howard and see him fail." The Nomicon threw the word's in my face and I was back in reality. I ran out of the restroom to find Howard. When I got back to the game we were playing, he wasn't there.

"Maybe he's buying Nacho's." I said to myself as I made my way to the food bar. I went up the stair's and saw Howard eating nacho's with someone. Howard saw me and waved. I couldn't see who he was talking to until the person turned around and smiled at me. Carter? What's she doing here? I walked up to the table they were sitting in.

"Hey Randy." Carter said to me.

" 'Sup." I said as I put my hand's in my pocket's, trying to look cool. But it wasn't working, just looked at me and cocked an eyebrow. "What?" I asked her.

"Nothing, it's just that... you don't look like the kind of guy that say's that.".

"He doesn't say that." Howard said as he ate more nacho's."But he did start acting weird ever since he met you." he said as he narrowed his eyes and stared at me. I widened my eye's at his comment and hit him in the back of his neck.

"Don't listen to him, he's just.. mad that I beat him in every game." I said trying to change the subject.

"Speaking of game's," Carter said as she got out of her chair. "Any new game's plugged in?" She asked us.

"They just plugged in Robot Running Time." Howard said while he licked cheese of his finger's.

"Cool, can you guy's show me it?". I nodded and Howard did a thumb's up. We walked out of the food bar and found the game. Carter stared at the outside of the game and knocked it on the side. Howard and I looked at each other for a second and he shrugged at me. Carter took out a coin from her pocket and flipped it in the air and caught it, she put it in the coin hole and the game started. "Are there any high score's yet?".

"Yes , that would be my high score." I said pointing to the Hole of Fame. she looked up at the billboard. She narrowed her eye's back at the game screen and smirked. About five minutes had past and she was still playing. I looked at Howard who had a Hotdog in his hand.

"Where did you get that?" I asked him. He pointed at a little kid that was crying on the floor. "You stole that from a kid?" I said to him angrily.

"Well I can't give it back now." He said. I folded my arm's and look at him angrily. "Oh relax, Cunningham." he said and threw some ketchup bag's at me and some landed on the game. I looked back at Carter who had just lost a life.

"You're almost out of lives, Carter, it takes a lot of experience and hand coordination to beat my high score." I said shaking my hand's in front of her face. Then on the screen appeared 'YOU LOSE'. "What did I tell you, No one can beat me.", She turned around and smirked at me.

"New High Score!". Howard ran up to the screen and laughed at me.

"You know it takes a lot of experience and a lot of hand coordination to know how to beat _you, Randy._" She said mocking my word's. she leaned against the machine and high-fived Howard. He pushed Carter from the machine and looked at the high score.

"She beat you by 2,000 point's!" He started laughing so hard that he was hitting the machine.

"Howard take it easy, man." He was hitting the joystick's and then he smashed the ketchup bag's that he had thrown. Carter and I gasped, we were covered in ketchup.

"Oops" he said. Carter wiped the ketchup that got in her eye and threw it at the floor.

"Did someone say new high score?" Greg was coming over to take the picture for the new high score of Carter. He took out his camera to take the picture.

"Wait!" Carter yelled. She put her arm around my shoulder's, "Do a zombie face." she whispered in my ear. Greg took the picture and put it up on the Hole of Fame.

"What's your name, sweet pea?"

"Carter M. Haimish" she said. Carter _M?_ Haimish. What does the M stand for? "It's the brucest picture of me I've ever seen!". I looked at the picture, we did look like pretty good zombies.

"I'm gonna go get this ketchup off me. Restroom?" She asked me, I pointed in the direction of the restroom and she left.

"Man, Carter sure is different from other girl's, Cunningham?" I kept looking in the way she walked away, for some unknown reason I smiled.

"CUNNINGHAM!"

"What?! It wasn't me!" I shouted. I stood there surprised looking at Howard.

"Dude, you kinda flew off the Earth and came back." He said as he narrowed his eyes. "What the juice is happening to you?".

"Nothing! W-why would yo-?" I was interrupted by Bucky and Julian as they crashed their way to Greg.

"Greg! There's a Huge Owl Robot on the street!" Bucky yelled. Julian nodded and hid under one of the table's in the food bar.

"Well, it sounds like Ninja o'clock!" I looked both ways and took out my ninja mask. "Make sure Carter doesn't get into trouble."

"Geez, you only just met her and you already care for her." Howard mumbled.

I ran out of the game hole through the back and put on my ninja mask, I jumped on the roof and ran towards the robot. I really was a huge owl. It was destroying everything by twirling around left and right with its wings out. I threw a smoke bomb at the ground and fell in the smoke. Once the smoke had cleared I took out my Katana and pointed it at the owl.

"Hey, Robo-Owl!" The robot turned its head to look at me. "You're going down!". It squawked at me and charged. I ran up to it as well and dodged every one of his punch's by doing back flip's. When I finally jumped up to slice it's wing's off, it reverse twirled and his other wing hit me on my back and made me hit the ground with my head hard.

"This... is ..not my day." The Owl was about to punch me but I was to dizzy to figure out which way he was coming at me. I closed my eyes for a couple of seconds and once I opened them, the Owl's Fist was inches away from my face. I looked at it's wrist and a white cloth was covering it. The owl was swung around by someone, I looked across from me and saw another ninja. ANOTHER NINJA? Her suit looked just like mine, only that it was white and she had a pony tail coming out of the back of her words came out of no where and they said _'When a ninja is down, another must help him get back up.'_.

"So that's what you meant." I picked up my sword and sliced it's back. I moved toward's the other ninja, she had token out two sai's to fight with. She was charging at me, she jumped up to stab me with her sai.

"Wait I'm not the bad guy!" I yelled at her. I moved out of the way and saw that she was gonna hit the Owl's wing that was gonna hit me. Oh, so she wasn't attacking me.

"Hey Ninja!" She yelled at me. "Could use some help here!". I ran up to the wing that she was holding down and sliced it of the robot. The Owl jerked itself back an fell to the ground.

"Who are you?" I asked her.

"The Tengu Warrior, But you can call me T.W." She said. The owl got back up and grew another metal wing. "Cutting it won't work. It'll just make another one."

"Then what do you suppose we do?". She stared at the Owl for a while. It started to twirl so we scattered, I went to the left and she went to the right. Once it saw we weren't where we were, it twirled counter clock-wise again.

"That's it!" she yelled.

"What?!"

"It need's to unwind itself to twirl! that's why it turn's both way's!", I looked at it again. She was right, It twirled two times to the left then two time to the right. "If it cant unwind itself it will break!"

"So grab it fist and run to the right, I'll do the same!" I yelled at her. She nodded and whipped her white scarf around the wing that was closest to her. I did the same and we both started to run to the right. It was harder that it looked and I was getting dizzy again. We both stopped and held ourselves of signs of stores to make sure it wouldn't unwind itself.

"I'm slipping...AH!" She yelled at me. I looked at her and the Owl was twirling around again, she was coming right at me, I pulled my scarf of the wing and whipped it around the other. Once she was close enough, I grabbed her by her waist and twirled around with her. We were both screaming, I pulled my scarf off the Owl's wing and we both flew out of the twirling machine. before we hit the ground, I picked her put bridal style and landed safely. We looked at the Owl and it was still twirling, once it got up to speed, it's upper body flew off leaving its legs on the floor.

"Well that went better than expected." I said.

"You can put me down now." She said. I looked at her and I was still picking her up.

"Oh, right. Sorry." I put down. "Thank's for the help."

"No problem. Now I've gotta go." she took out a smoke bomb from her pocket. "SMOKE BOMB!". The smoke that she had was white and it didn't smell bad like mine. I sniffed the air.

"Mmm, Vanilla." I threw a smoke bomb at the ground and left to go find Howard and Carter.

* * *

**Chapter 4 finished! So Randy and Carter are looking more like a couple, Huh? :D until next time! REVIEW!**

**-TENGU**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my fellow readers! How's everyone doing? READY FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER? WELL HERE IT IS!****:D.**

** Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN RC9GN.**

* * *

Randy's Pov

After the fight with the robot owl, I ran behind the Game Hole and took off my mask. Before I went through the door I peeked in to see if no one was looking, when no one was, I snuck in to look for Howard and Carter. I saw Howard standing by the big glass window in the entrance, But Carter wasn't with him.

"Howard, where's Carter?" I asked him.

"DID YOU SEE THAT?! WHO WAS THAT OTHER NINJA?!" he yelled at me.

"I DON'T KNOW STOP YELLING AT ME!"

"BUT YOU'RE YELLING AT ME!" he yelled back.

"WHER-" I cleared my throat because I was still yelling. "Where's Carter?"

"I don't know."

"I thought I told you to watch her!"

"Alright, turn around you big baby." he said as he glanced behind me. I turned around and saw Carter with a bag of Mcsquiddles in her hand.

"What are you two yelling about?" she asked us.

"Your boyfriend here thought he lost you." Howard said leaning against the window.

"We're not dating!" we both yell at the same time.

"Yeah, that doesn't help." he said and held his hand out at Carter. Carter gave him some Mcsquiddles and offered me some, I shook my head. I looked at the bag in her hand, and then her knuckles caught my eye, they were red and she has scrapes all over her palm.

"What happened to you?" I asked her as I took the bag out of her palm and held her hand closer to my face to see better. She pulled her hand out off my grasp and hid it in her jacket pocket.

"Well, thank's for letting me play." she said as she backed out to the door. "And I'll see you guy's tomorrow." she said fast and ran out the door.

"What the juice was that all about?" Howard asked me. "Your girlfriend sure is weird Cunningham.". I punched him in his arm and stared at him angrily. "Oh come on! I'm just teasing." he said rubbing his arm. "Wanna head to my place?"

"Sure." I said.

* * *

Carter's Pov

I ran out of the Game Hole hoping they wouldn't follow me, but then again I only met them today. I started walking in the direction of my house. I took out my hand from my pocket and looked at it, my palm was scraped and it was bleeding, must have been from when I slipped of the sign. Why didn't notice this earlier?

"Maybe I should stop by a pharmacy." I said to myself. I looked around and saw a pharmacy across the road, there was a sign that said _Walt's Pharmacy._ I looked both ways and ran toward it. When I stepped inside there was a smell of disinfectant and soap, I couldn't help but gag at it. I looked at the shelves and saw some ibuprofen and other sickness drug's.

"Hello there young lady." said a voice coming from the left side of the counter. It was an old man with black skinny glasses, white hair and a white mustache. "I'm Walter, how can I help you?" he said happily.

"Hi, I'm looking for peroxide and a gauze." I said to him. He looked at me suspiciously.

"Is it for you or for someone else?" he asked me. I took my hand out of my pocket and showed him my palm. He looked at it and winced. "That look's like it hurt." he said as he went behind the counter to look for the supplies I asked for.

"Actually it didn't hurt as much as you think." I touched my palm with my fingertip and quickly pulled away because it started to sting. Walter took out peroxide from the counter and he went in the storage and came back with a gauze and bandages in his hand. "But now it hurt's more that before.".

"Show me your hand." he said as he opened the bottle of peroxide.

"Is this gonna hurt?" I asked him.

"Yes, so let's talk to make it hurt less." he said while he put some peroxide on the gauze.

"Man, you're better that other doctor's." I said to him.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, doctor's tell you that it'll be over in a second and that it won't hurt a bit, or that you'll feel a little pinch and then that's it." I replied looking at my hand.

"AH yes, I never understood why they did that, it's like telling a baby to not cry but it cries anyway." he said waving his hand around. I giggled at what he said. "I never caught your name darling." he said as he held my hand in his and gently placed the gauze.

"Its CARTER." I said loudly when he put pressure on my palm, he started to bandage my hand slowly to make sure it would stay in place. I looked around the room and saw a photo of him and an old woman in a tropical place. "Is that you?" I asked him. He turned around and looked at the picture and smiled.

"Yes, me and my wife to be exact." he kept bandaging my hand. "In that picture we were in Hawaii, very relaxing place. But that was a year before she passed away." he said sadly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything." I said. "But I do know what its like to lose someone."

"Who exactly did you lose? If you don't mind me asking" He said innocently.

"My Mom, 3 years ago" I said sadly. "And you're here all by yourself?" I asked.

"Yes I am. My son Ethan is now in New York making money and he sends me some every once in a while." he said while he clipped the end of the bandage to the back of my hand. "There you are, good to go." he said. I looked at my hand and it was completely clean, and it felt better than before.

"Thank you, How much is it?" I asked moving my hand to take out my wallet.

"Oh, don't worry about it darling!" he said waving his hand in front of his face. "Not necessary! You're the first customer I had in day's!"

"Well then do you need help with something?" I asked.

"Well..." He said stroking his mustache. "I would like some help around the store every once in a while..." he paused for a moment, "Do you think you can help me around here?" he asked me.

"Sure! This place looks like fun to be in."

"Believe me it's not!" he said stepping out of the counter and wave his hand across. "I'm surprised you even came here!" he said.

"I'm surprised you haven't had a customer in day's! There are robot's on the street and no one is getting hurt." I said pointing to the door. My phone in my pocket vibrated , I took it out and it was a text from my Dad. "Oh, Mr. Walter I have to go home now. I'll come back tomorrow after I finish my classes." I said heading for the door.

"Alright, be careful, I don't wanna have to bandage you more." He said pointing at my hand.

"Thank's again Mr. Walter." I waved at him and left.

* * *

Randy's Pov

I was still thinking about the Tengu Warrior, was she always around? I had never heard of her. Howard and I were in his room playing Gravepuncher 4, But I wasn't paying attention to the game, I didn't even know which player I was.

"Cunningham! Hello? Are you there?" Howard said.

"What?"

"You just passed all those graves without punching them!" he yelled at me.

"You keep playing, I'm gonna be in the Nomicon." I said leaving the controller on the ground and opening the Nomicon. I found myself in a forest, I started walking forward and I found a small house, it looked new. I stepped inside and it was empty, there were only about ten photo's on the wall. The first one was of a brunette girl and a redheaded boy, they seemed like friend's since the were playing on the swing's together in the photo. The next one was different but similar, there were also a girl and a boy but in the back round there were two adult's watching them play in the water, the two adult's looked like the two children in the other picture. And it repeated itself in the other photo's, a boy and a girl and two adult's in the back that look like the children in the other photo. Then word's appeared on top of the photos.

"_Friendship can be strong enough to last generation's._" I read out loud. "So you're saying each kid, is the adult in the next photo?" I said pointing to the adult's, a whole bunch of arrows pointed to them and most of them said 'yeah' and 'duh'. "Ok, but what the juice does that have to do with anything?". Then the tengu and the first ninja appeared behind me as drawing's, they were both standing in front of each other. They stood there for a while and then they both bowed down. I still don't understand, the tengu and the ninja are ally's, I know that already. Then more arrows appeared and pointed at both of them, and the word friendship appeared. The ninja took off his mask and the tengu turned into the stone that it's locked up in, the ninja picked up the stone and took it with him.

"So you think it's best to reveal my identity to T.W.?" I asked. the same arrows appeared again. I shoved them out of my face. "What makes you think I can trust her?!" I asked loudly and the word friendship appeared again. "We can't become friend's just because we're both ninjas!" I yelled, Suddenly the arrow's pushed my face and brought me back to reality.

"Dude what happened in there?" Howard asked me. I sat back up and ran my hand through my hair.

"Nomicon says that I should reveal my identity to T.W." Howard looked at me confused.

"Right, Who's T.W.?" he asked me, I rolled my eyes.

"The OTHER NINJA!" I yelled.

"OOH.." he paused for a second to realize what I said. "WHAT?! No honking way, we already have a lot of business with Carter, and how do we know we can trust her?" he asked.

"the Nomicon said that Friendship can be strong enough to last generations, and it says that the ninja has been friends with the tengu, and that I should trust the her."

"Just because she is also a ninja it doesn't mean that she can be trusted." he said trying to make a point.

"Maybe, but when has the Nomicon been wrong?" I asked him. He thought for a moment and then sighed.

"Fine, but if this goes wrong don't come crying to me!" he said. I thought for a moment of what he said earlier.

"What do you mean by '_a lot of business with Carter_'?" I asked him.

"What?" he asked still looking at the TV.

"You said we already have a lot of business with Carter." He smiled and patted me on the back.

"Dude, you're so into her." He said, I awkwardly blushed.

"What are you talking about?! Ther-...I mean...you know!" I yelled at him. He gave me a 'really?' look. I sighed.

"Believe me Cunningham, it's really obvious, and Carter is pretty Shoob-tastic." He said still looking at the TV.

"Why do you even care Howard?" I asked him.

"'Cause I like her too. NOT IN THE GIRLFRIEND WAY, but she's cool."

"Really?" I asked him, I don't believe him at all.

"Yeah, DID YOU KNOW THAT SHE HAS A NACHO MAKER?!"

"NO HONKIN' WAY! YOU THINK SHE'LL LET US USE IT?" I asked him excited.

* * *

**End of chapter 5! Like it? Love it? Hate it? 2 QUESTIONS: Is there anyone you guys want to see in particular in this? I was thinking of making a chapter when human Nomi appears. **

**Do you like the character Walter? He is gonna be a big part of the story but I would like your opinions. **

**Review the answers please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**13 review, 3 fav and 5 follows?! You guy's are the straight up cheese *.*! And for being awesome here is another chapter! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RC9GN. if I did this would be real.**

* * *

2 day's later...

Carter's Pov

"Is there another box Mr. Walter?" I asked putting a box of ibuprofen on the shelves.

"No, that's all of them Darling." He said, I climbed down the ladder and put it in the storage. My phone started to ring on the desk in the storage.

"I'm coming." I said when the tone went louder. "Hello?"

"_Carter? It's Randy._" he said through the phone.

"Hey, What's up?" I asked as I walked back into the storage to organize the cream's.

"_I wanted to ask you somethin'_." he said.

"And that is?" I asked stacking some cream's.

"_If you had just met someone who is kinda like you, and when I mean you, I mean me..."_

"Did you just meet someone?" I asked.

"_What? No! This is just a random question." _he said nervously.

"Continue." I said positioning the phone between my shoulder and neck.

"_Would you trust them with a big secret?"_ He asked me, I stopped what I was doing and grabbed the phone in my hand.

"What type of secret?" I asked, "A _I'll-kill-you-if-you-tell-anyone_, or a _just-please-don't-tell-anyone_?"

"_Aren't they basically the same_ thing?" I smiled "_But it's more like the first one._"

"Wow, this must be some secret."

"_Yeah, but the point is, do you think you can trust someone you just met?_" he asked me, I leaned against the wall and stayed silent for a moment.

"I trusted you, didn't I?" I replied.

"_When was that_?"

"When I asked you to help me with my locker on my first day. I trusted you to know my locker code even though I didn't know you." I said sitting down in a chair.

"_Oh yeah.., 34-25 and 12 right?_"

"Right." I said smiling, I looked on the desk I was sitting in front of and saw my English homework, half of the problem's weren't done because I didn't understand them. "Hey did you finish the English homework for tomorrow?" I asked him. "I'm kinda stuck on a problem.".

"_THERE WAS ENGLISH HOMEWORK?!_" I heard Howard scream in the background.

"Am I on speaker?" I asked resting my head on my hand.

"_I THOUGHT YOU SAID THERE WASN'T ANYTHING?!" _Randy yelled at him_ "UGH, YOU'RE SUCH A SHOOB!"_

_"I'M THE SHOOB? YOU WERE THE ONE THAT NINJ-!" _and then the line cut.

"Hello?" I asked, but they had hung up. I hung up and started my homework again.

* * *

Randy's Pov

"I'M THE SHOOB? YOU WERE THE ONE THAT NINJ-!" I quickly hung up on Carter before Howard finished the sentence. "Oops.."

"Are you crazy?! What if she heard that?" I asked pointing at the phone.

"If she did she would have called back by now, right?" he asked me.

"I don't know." I said angrily. I lied down on the ground and stared at the ceiling. "Well, even Carter think's we should trust her.". I hit my forehead with my hand. "Look's like I should tell her."

"It still doesn't feel right." Howard said. I sat straight up.

"What about this." I said scratching my chin. "We both make a deal, if she doesn't say who I am, I won't say who she is and BAM!" I clapped my hands together, "Obligatory trust." I said. Howard played with his fingers for a moment.

"Ok, but from that point we can't go back!" he said and we did our signature handshake. "So I think we should get started on that homework...". We both stared at each other, and then we broke out laughing.

"HA HA! I actually thought you were serious there for a sec!" I said wiping a tear from my eye.

* * *

**The next day... at school...in lunch...**

Carter's Pov

I sat down next to Randy and passed my chocolate pudding cup to Howard, He stared at it like it was the last chocolate thing on earth and then he gobbled it up.

"What happened yesterday?" I asked them. They stared at each other for a while and Randy spoke up.

"We rented a movie called..Um Ninja Fighters 4... and Um Howard blamed me for renting it instead of... Um."

"Doing the homework?"

"Yeah, you sa- you got it." he said stuttering every word.

"Something tell's me that you're lying," I said pointing my fork to both of them. "But I'm to hungry to figure out why..." I said taking another slice of my shepherds pie.

"Hey Carter, Your phone is blinking." Howard said to me pointing at my backpack. I looked at it and it wasn't my phone, It was the Nomicon glowing white. I quickly hid it more in my backpack and got up.

"I'm just gonna go do something in the restroom..." I ran towards the restroom before they could asked me anything and I got into the last stall on the left. I opened up the Nomicon and it pulled me in."Ah!". I was floating in mid air and the Tengu was flying around me. "Nomi, Could you speed this up? I'm kinda in the middle of eating my lunch." I said and the Tengu landed on some invisible floor, and the first Ninja appeared in front of him, they stood still and bowed down to each other. "Yes, the first Ninja and the Tengu were ally's, you told me that two day's ago.", Then the Ninja took off his mask and the Tengu turned into the stone the nomicon told me it was locked in and the first ninja picked up the stone and took it with him, then word's appeared on top of them. "Friendship can be strong enough to last generation's.", I put my hand on my chin and worked this out. "So what you're trying to say, that since I'm the Tengu and That the present Ninja is basically the first Ninja, We should trust each other? Aren't we already friends?" I said, the nomicon made a sound twice, suddenly I stopped floating and started falling, "Ah!".

I was pushed back into reality, I opened my eyes and saw that I was on the floor with my mouth open.

"Aw NO! AWW SHNASTY!" I ran up to the sink and washed my face twelve times. "UGh I can still taste it." I walked out and I gagged. A girl far away from me screamed.

"A monster!" Everybody jumped out of their seats and ran out of the cafeteria. I ran back in the restroom and took out my mask.

"Look's like it's Tengu time!" I shoved my mask on and threw a smoke bomb out the door. I looked at the monster, it looked kinda like Teresa Fowler, or is it her?

"SMOKE BOMB!". I turned around and saw the Ninja. "Hey there T.W."

"Hey! Long time no see huh?", We both jumped to different sides of the cafeteria to dodge the table the monster threw at us. "Ok, one question." I asked and I took out a staff from my suit. "Is this Teresa?"

"Yeah, look's like she got stank'd." he said and flipped over to me and took out two sai's.

"Stank'd?"

"Yeah, you don't know what that is?" He said to me and ran up to monster Teresa. "Don't you have a Nomicon?"

"Yeah but I rarely use it!" I said jumping into the air to knock the twirling sticks of her hands. "How do we turn her back?!" I asked him.

"You have to destroy the thing she hold's most dear!" He said blocking himself from Teresa. I looked at the twirling stick's and arrows from the Nomicon appeared, I ran over to them and flipped in the air to avoid the attack's Teresa was giving me, I almost had them in my hand and Teresa swung her arm and threw me across the cafeteria. "T.W.!". I hit the wall with my upper back.

"Arg!" I yelled in pain. I slid down the wall to the floor, but I quickly moved to dodge Teresa's punch. The Ninja Behind her sliced the twirling sticks and Teresa turned back to normal. I turned my head and looked at my back, it looked swollen, "That's gonna hurt in the morning.." I said stretching my back, but that was a horrible mistake. "Arg! More like it's gonna hurt now." I said loudly, and the Ninja ran over to me.

"Are you ok?" He said helping me up.

"Just peachy..." I said rubbing my shoulder's. I looked over at Teresa and she was on the ground rubbing her eye's. "Why does that happen?" I asked the Ninja.

"It's a LONG story, like and 800 year old story." he said leaning over to me and widening his eye's. I folded my arm's and smiled behind my mask. "So you should ask the nomicon about that." he said standing up straight.

"Ok." I said giggling slightly.

"I have something to tell you." he said pointing to me. Then a whole bunch of student's came back and cheered at us. "But maybe not here." he said looking at them.

"Ok, then meet me on the school roof top at 7:00 tonight." I suggested.

"Sound's bruce!" he said. I took out a smoke bomb and dropped it on the ground. I jumped out silently and hung from the ceiling.

"Mmm... Vanilla.." said the ninja and then he cocked and eyebrow. "Why can she get good smelling bomb's and I get the farts?!" he yelled. I covered my mouth with my hand to hold in my laugh. He took out a smoke bomb and left the cafeteria.

* * *

**End of chapter 6! Yeah, it was short. But only because if I didn't cut it here I would have to cut it somewhere else and I didn't want to make this a SUPER LONG chapter, the next chapter is near... I can feel it... REVIEW!**

**-TENGU**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello there! Have you read the other chapters? Are you ready for secrets to be told? ARE YOU!? Na just messing with ya, but there is secret revealing :D. You guy's know the drill! CHAPTER 7!**

* * *

Randy's Pov

The school bell rang for the end of the day and I walked with Howard outside.

"So the thing is set, and you can't back out." Howard said walking beside me.

"I don't know if I should do this" I said worried.

"Just say the deal and if she doesn't take the offer just ninja back home." He said looking forward. I looked at the floor and thought about lunch, then I remembered that haven't seen Carter since then.

"Have you seen Carter?" I asked him.

"Not since the cafeteria fight." we both stopped our track's and looked at each other. "You think something happened to her?". I shrugged.

"Maybe we should go check if she's ok." I said slowly.

"Yeah, I don't know where her house is." he said.

"I know where it is." I said.

"You do?" he narrowed his eye's at me and leaned on my. "How do you know?". He sound like he was interrogating me. I pushed him off me.

"SHE told ME." I said loudly. I folded my arms and he kept staring at me.

"Sure she did..." he said. I rolled my eye's and walked in the direction of her house.

**_About 10 minutes later..._**

"This should be it." I said glancing at the door number, 25th of Freen road. The door was a lot bigger than the other door's in the neighborhood. I rang the door bell and stood back. A man with brown hair and grey eye's answered the door.

"Hello." he said.

"Um, Hi, I'm Randy and this is Howard," I pointed to Howard and he waved. "Does Carter Haimish live here?" I asked him.

"Yes that would be my daughter." he said.

"Good 'cause we haven't seen her in school and we just wanted to know if she was ok." I explained. He looked at me and scratched his chin.

"Well , if you want to see here now she's not here now."

"Oh, Ok, do you know where she is? To you know, ask her if she's ok?" I asked.

"She should be at Walt's Pharmacy, she goes there to help and finish school thing's." he said smiling. I pushed Howard down the step's.

"Thank you Mr. Haimish, we'll tell here to call you to let you know she is ok." I said walking away slowly.

"Please, call me Charlie." he said.

"Ok, _Charlie_." I said awkwardly. "Have a good evening!" I waved and walked away with Howard.

* * *

Carter's Pov

I was in the pharmacy counting the money in the cash register.

"_112, 113,_ 114." I counted silently, I called Mr. Walter to come and pick me up from school because my back started hurting again and I didn't want my Dad to worry about me, Mr. Walter did pick me up but he wanted and explanation, I only said that I fell and hit my back on a wall, but by the look on his face I could tell he didn't believe me. But he didn't say anything. The pharmacy was quickly turning into my second home, I was there all the time, helping Mr. Walter of course.

I put the money back in the register and went to the storage, I had changed into a tank top that show's most of my back and into baggy red pants, I put my hair up in a ponytail to get my hair out of my face to be more comfortable. I took out my folder from my backpack and put on my Headphones to listen to music while I finished homework. About 20 minutes later I felt a tap on my shoulder. I took off my headphones and turned around.

"Your friend's are looking for you." Mr. Walter said.

"Friend's?" I got up and walked to the door and saw Randy and Howard here. "Hey guy's! How did you know I was here?" I said surprised.

"Hey! You're okay!" said Howard.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I asked walking over to them

"Well, you weren't at school." he said.

"Yes I was, I ate lunch with you guy's." I said.

"Yeah, we didn't see you after that." Randy said, I raised my eyebrow, I couldn't figure out an excuse.

"Um, I asked Mr. Walter here to come and pick me 'cause, I um wasn't feeling well." I said rubbing my neck, I accidentally touched the bruise on my back, I pulled my arm back and winced. Randy looked at me and started walking to my back, I backed away and hit the counter. Randy pulled my arm and turned me around, He and Howard gasped when they saw my bruise, it was half the size of my hand. Randy freed my arm and he touched my back with his fingertip. I quickly turned around and smiled painfully at them. "I'm fine! Really don't worry about it." I said. Randy folded his arm's and raised and eyebrow.

"How did you get that bruise?" he asked me.

"She wouldn't tell me son! So don't expect an answer." I heard Mr. Walter say coming out of the office. I rolled my eyes and folded my arms as well, I rubbed my shoulder's for warmth, it was getting colder in the Pharmacy 'cause the heater is broken.

"Well?" asked Howard narrowing his eyes at me. Randy noticed that I was cold and he took off his jacket and gently put it over my shoulder's.

"Thank's, I was pushed by a table that the monster in the cafeteria threw." I said trying to sound convincing. "I slipped and hit the table with my back, end of story." I said quickly. I looked at the wall clock and it said 5:53. "Shoot, is it that time already?!" I said still looking at the clock.

"Why?" Randy asked me. I looked at him and pointed my finger at him.

"Good... Question..." I said trying to think of something to say. "I have movie night with my Dad in and hour and I still don't have the movie.." I said as I bit my lip. Howard widened his eyes and stared at me. "What?"

"Nothing." he said with his eyes still wide. "So you have movie night's with your Dad at 7:00?" He asked me.

"Yes...?" I said walking to get my backpack. I took Randy's jacket off me and put on mine. "Well I have to go now to get everything ready I guess..." I said creeping my way to the door. "Bye Mr. Walter! I'll be back tomorrow." I yelled and ran out of the Pharmacy.

When I got home I shut the door to my room and turned on the shower, I took about 9 minutes and then I dried myself and looked at the time.

"6:30?!". I put on my regular clothes and dried my hair fast. I ran out of the Bathroom, grabbed my backpack with the mask and Nomicon and left the room. I ran up the stairs, through the kitchen and living room. Just when I thought I could leave, my Dad appeared behind me.

"Where do you think you're going?" He said. I stopped in front of the door and looked at the clock in the living room. It said 6:47. Aw this is just shoob-tastic.

"I have a thing to pick up." I said squinting my eyes.

"What thing?"

"A... book...?" I said slowly as I thought out the answer.

"From who?" He asked me. I said the first name that came to my mind.

"Randy.". What have I done? He's never gonna let me leave now. He looked at me for some time. I glanced at the clock again, 6:56?!, it hasn't been that long! Has it?

"Do you like that boy Randy?" He asked me. I widened my eyes, he smiled at me when he saw me blushing.

"What?! No! Stop doing that!" I quickly opened the door. "Don't. Even. Think it.", I closed the door and sighed. What was I thinking? Saying Randy instead of someone else, why was his name that popped into my head first? I leaned at the door and sighed again. I didn't mean to say Randy, now Dad is never gonna leave me alone with this. "What am I gonna do?" I asked myself, I slammed my head on the door. "Ah!" I fell backward's on the floor, I looked up and saw my dad, he must have opened the door 'cause I slammed it.

"I thought it was your friend again." he said smiling. I got up and brushed of dirt on my pant's.

"Friend?" I asked walking out the door.

"That so called Randy came looking for you.". I stared at him in disbelief.

"Randy was here?" I asked smiling.

"And Howard, I think that's what his name was." he said closing the door. They were both here? Why? Do they care about me?

"Aww..." I said out loud, I remembered what I was actually doing. I ran toward's the school.

**_At the school roof top..._**

I was finally at Norrsville, I was out of breath and I was sweating from running. I took out my phone, 7:12. Shoot! Was he still gonna be here? I took out my mask and put it on. I hopped on the roof of the school and looked around.

"Hello?! Ninja?!" I yelled, No answer. "Shoob-tastic!" I yelled again. I kicked imaginary dirt and looked over the edge of the roof.

"I thought you'ed be a no-show.". I quickly turned around and saw the Ninja sitting on a higher level of roof, cleaning a ninja ring with his scarf.

"Hi!" I said happily.

"Hey... what took you so long?" he asked me. I walked over to him and played with my scarf.

"I had a hard time getting away, to get here." I said smiling. He jumped off from were he was sitting and stood in front of me.

"So, umm." he said like he forgot what he was gonna say.

"The thing you wanted to tell me?" I said reminding him.

"Oh yeah! Okay, I want to make a deal with you." he said pacing around. "I think it would be easier if we helped each other as ninjas..."

"But we already do that." I said raising my shoulder's.

"And as teenager's." he said finishing his other sentence. I relaxed my shoulders and looked at him.

"Reveal our identity's?" I paused for a moment. "To each other.", then I remembered in the Nomicon that the ninja took off his mask and the tengu turned into the stone.

"You don't have to take the deal! It's just a suggestion of the Nomicon." He said rubbing his neck, "And don't worry, I won't tell anyone who you are.", I looked at him in the eye in surprise.

"You really have no idea who I am, Do you?" I said giggling, he cocked and eyebrow. I thought he would of figured it out by now! I rolled my eyes and took off my mask. I tossed my hair to the right side of my head and looked back at him. His eye were completely open and you could tell that his jaw went to the other side of town.

"CARTER?!" he yelled in surprise, I rolled my eyes again and put my hand's on my hips.

"You really didn't know it was me?" I asked, he shook his head. The mask does a good job of hiding your identity. After all it did change my hair and eye color.

"Well this make's this easier for me." he said, He reached for his mask and took it off. I literally couldn't believe who was under the mask.

"RANDY?!" I stared at him for a moment. "YOU'RE THE NINJA?" I asked him, I still don't believe it. "ALL THE TIME? ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

"Why are you so surprised?!" he asked me and took a step closer to me.

"I don't know!" I stepped forward too, "But it does make a lot of sense.",

"And for you too! You hurt your hand and back, and so did T.W.", he took a step forward again.

"And you said you needed to use the bathroom when that monster attacked.", I again took two steps forward.

"Howard didn't see you when I- or we were fighting that robot owl." He stepped closer again.

"And I said that you looked familiar but I didn't know from where.", again, I took another step closer.

"And you kissed my cheek."

"Yeah, I did" I said quicker than I thought. I realized where I was standing, I was right in front of Randy's face, our nose's were only a centimeter apart. I could tell Randy had also realized because he was as red as a tomato. I couldn't help but grin. Something felt like it was pulling me closer, but before anything happened I backed away, and so did he. there was an awkward silence between us for a minute until Randy spoke up.

"I think we should get going..." he said pointing in the direction of his house. I couldn't stop smiling, seriously, something is wrong with my face. I nodded and we both left in the direction of his house.

* * *

**AWWWWW. does anyone else think thats cute? no? just me? I'm putting this chapter on the same day because I wanted to update, and I thought I should, I'm running out of chapter's, so don't complain if the next one ins't out until next month! (But really, if I don't stop updating I won't be able to do and christmas and halloween special :/) But don't worry! this is gonna have like... 44 chapters or some number close to that... To many? well anyways REVIEW!**

**-TENGU**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! did I make you wait? when was the last time I updated? Well without further delay, HERE IS CHAPTER 8!**

**Disclaimer: Randy and Howard don't belong to me! only Carter is mine. :) **

* * *

Carter's Pov

I'm inside the Nomicon for training, Randy said that it gives really good advice but it's all like a riddle and that you have to figure it out. I was running across what looked like a jungle cliff side, I slowed down to look at a waterfall in the distance, I picked up speed and stopped when I was at the bottom of it. I looked at the top, it was really tall, to tall to climb, I walked around to see if there was another way, none, I went back to where I was before and looked at the top again.

"It's too far up Nomicon, and there is no other way around." I said, then a person in a black suit showed up next to me and started climbing. "Hey!" I yelled at him. "This is my waterfall!" I yelled again. I jumped on top of a rock and started to climb as well, the higher I got the man got faster, I climbed faster as well and almost fell in the progress. I stopped for a second to regain my balance and I didn't DARE to look down, So instead I looked up, I was almost at the top. The man from before was also slipping, he lifted his foot up and stepped on a wet rock, he fell a couple of feet below me, I started climbing again but faster. When I got to the top, I stood up and looked over the edge.

"I win! I'm the queen of this mountain!" I yelled down to the man, but he wasn't there anymore. "Huh?", Word's appeared where I was looking down. "A challenge can be more encouraging than an option." I read out loud. "Oh, you challenged my so would go up the waterfall. Nice trick, I'm gonna use that some time.", "Ah!" The edge where I was standing on broke and I fell to the water. I woke back up on the couch in my room, I threw the Nomicon to the couch and laid down. It was a Saturday, so no school, and yesterday I found out that Randy is the ninja. It's weird knowing he's the Ninja, and it's even weirder that Howard knew about it, and last night could not have been more embarrassing.

_**Last**** night...**_

"Does Howard know your secret?" I asked Randy walking up the stair's to his room.

"Yeah, I told him the first day, and it was getting pretty annoying that he didn't know." he stopped at the door of his room and opened it, Howard was inside playing Gravepuncher as always. He turned around and paused the game.

"What took you so long, Cunningham?", I raised and eyebrow at him and he glared at me. "So, I see you brought your Ninja friend with you." he said. I widened my eyes and Randy stared at me the same way.

"How did you...?"

"Oh please, you get hurt, she is hurt, you're not here and she is here." he stood up in front of me. "You move here, she appears."

"Huh, you're full of surprises aren't you?" I said.

"You have no idea! I risked both of our lives because I thought he couldn't climb a rope. And guess what, HE CAN." Randy said.

"You can climb a rope?!" I asked Howard surprised.

"Of course I can, why don't you think I can?"

"You have tiny hand's, OK!" I admitted. He sighed and un paused the game he was playing. "Well, now you have another reason to date." he said in a low voice. I blushed more than I should have and I looked at Randy, he was blushing also and staring at Howard angrily, it looked like he was grinding his teeth. I nudged him in his arm and he looked at me, I took out my mask and made him a signal to do the same thing. He understood perfectly at what I wanted to do, he smirked at me and took out his mask as well. We put them on and stared at Howard, who was still playing his game.

"You know Howard..." Randy said and Howard turned around and saw us with our suits on.

"You should never mess with two ninjas." I said smirking at Randy. We both cracked our knuckles and Howard's pupils became smaller, I did a small chuckle and Randy and I jumped at Howard to attack, Howard screamed like a little girl and covered his face with his hand's. Randy and I stopped when our fist's were about to hit his face. Howard peeked over his hands, once he saw us, Randy and I glanced at each other, and then we broke out laughing.

"Your face! ha ha! That was the brucest scream!" I said trying to breath in air.

"You sound like a little girl when you're scared!" Randy said falling to the ground.

"I wasn't scared!" he yelled and pouted.

_**Back to the**_** present...**

"Carter!" my Dad called. I got up and went to see what he wanted, he was at the front door with a small suitcase next to him.

"Yeah?" I asked him eyeing the suitcase.

"I'm leaving now to the conference meeting." he said adjusting his tie.

"The one in Chicago?" I asked him. He walked up to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Yes, so you have the house to yourself this weekend. There's everything you like in the fridge and there's money in my safety box in the office." , He kissed my forehead and headed for the door again. "Why don't you invite your friends over while I'm gone?"

"I don't know, I haven't had anyone over since the student robbery." I said shrugging my shoulders. "But, we'll see.", I waved at him and he left. I turned around to look at the empty house. What am I gonna do now? I'm not tired or bored, I could get that book that I need to read for school. I walked towards my Dad's office and turned on his PC, I searched for the library website of Norrsville and reserved the book. "Ok, that's done." I spun around in the chair and looked at the door. "What can I do now?" I asked myself. I fell deeper into the chair and I started to spin around, I kept going until the only idea I could think of popped in my head, I stopped spinning the chair . "Movie night." I said putting my finger on my chin. Why not have a movie night? It's not like Randy and Howard are gonna steal anything like last time I had a get-together, right?

I got up out of the chair, I went into my room and changed into my casual clothes and left the house. I can go to the pharmacy because it's closed on the weekend's. Still don't know why, But I guess that's out of the picture. I stopped my tracks and looked at the time on my phone, 11:30, Randy and Howard should be awake by now... maybe. I walked in the direction of Randy's house first since it was closer. I knocked on the door and Mrs. Cunningham answered me.

"Hello Carter! Are you looking for Randy sweetie?" she asked me nicely

"Yeah, is he here?"

"He's still sleeping in his room." she said looking up the stair's. "Could you wake him up for me?"

"My pleasure!" I said grinning. She smiled and opened the door more to let me in. This is SO bruce! How should I wake him up? Zombie face? Or use that mask he has hanging from his wall? I ran up the stair's ever so quietly to not wake him up before my big entrance, I peeked in and he really was sleeping. I quietly stepped inside and closed the door, I got a chair and set it in front of his bunk bed. I climbed up on the chair and slowly raised my head to see if he was facing this way, He was, and the cutest thing happened! He had moved his hand to the side and he hugged the Nomicon he had next to him.

"Aw..." I whispered. I took out my phone and not even looking at it I took a picture. My phone made a snapshot noise and Randy flinched making his arm fall off the bunk bed. I took a pencil from his desk and started poking his nose with it.

"_Randy_..." I sang softly and poked him in the nose again.

"Hmm..."

"_Randy_... wake up..." I poked him in his cheek this time. He groaned again and swatted the pencil out of his face. I threw the pencil behind me. "RANDY!"

"WHAT?! WHO?! WHERE?!" he screamed sitting up and hugging his pillow. He looked at me wide eyed and relaxed. "Carter? What the juice are you doing here?" he asked me while he rubbed his eyes. I giggled and jumped off the chair I was standing on.

"Well for starters, I came here to see if you wanted to come over tonight, and then your Mom asked me to wake you up." I said.

"And of course you took the offer." he said tiredly.

"Of course I did." I said twirling around to look at him. "Well, I'll let you get dressed, and I'll see you down stair's." I said and left to go down stair's. I walked into the kitchen and saw Mrs. Cunningham.

"Did you wake him up?" she asked me.

"Yeah, and maybe I traumatized him." I said putting my hand's in my pocket. "Could you tell him to come to my house tonight for a movie night.?" I asked her.

"Sure darling!"

"Great! Now if you excuse me, I'm gonna go see if Howard need's a heart attack." I said walking out the house, once I was outside I ran toward's Howard's to see if he was awake too.

* * *

_**That night...**_

Randy's Pov

I walked up the steps and rang the door bell. I took a couple of steps back and waited.

"Cunningham?". I turned around and saw Howard behind me. He looked angry and cranky, guess that Carter woke him up too.

"Hey Howard, So how did Carter wake you up?" I asked him as he walked up to me.

"She tied one of Heidi's doll's to a string and hung it over my head until I woke up." He said.

"Ooh... and how did you take that?"

"I peed my pant's." he said, and just then Carter opened the door.

"Hey! You guy's made it!" she said.

"Why wouldn't we, after you gave us both heart attack's." I said sarcastically.

"You're not mad at me because of that, are you?" she said letting us in.

"Nah, I'm just messing with- WHOA.". I got interrupted by the inside of the house, It was huge! Not to mention that there was a smell of vanilla and popcorn. "Mmm... vanilla AND popcorn.". She closed the door behind me and walked forward.

"Is your Dad rich or somethin'?" Howard asked her.

"Kinda, well, a little. Not much."

"What does your dad do anyway?" I asked following her.

"He's..um... a game maker. You know, the people who make game's and put them in arcade's." she said, but she sounded kinda sad telling us this.

"Are you honkin' kidding me?! Why didn't you tell us this?" Howard said.

"Because in never came up."She said kinda annoyed. "Now, sweet or salty?" she asked holding two bowls in her hands.

"I call sweet!" Howard said, he snatched the bowl out of her and headed to the living room where we were apparently gonna watch the movie. Carter gave me the other bowl and sat down on the couch. I sat down next to her and Howard sat on a bean bag chair in front of the TV.

"What are we watching? A zombie or a alien apocalypse?" I asked her making fake gun's with my finger's.

"Even better!". She pressed the play button on the remote and the movie started.

We were half way through the movie, and to be honest, I can't wait for it to be over. The movie we were watching is 'The Conjuring' (**AN: if you are under the ages of 13... DON'T. SEARCH. UP. THE MOVIE... unless you have seen it and thought it was cheese.**) and it has more jump scares than the whoppee world haunted house. There was popcorn all over the floor, when a new scare came, Howard throw's the bowl and leave's a whole bunch of popcorn on the floor. Carter also got scared, but not as much as us. When something unexpected happen's, she would grab my arm and hug it, or hide behind me when she didn't want to see something, not that I'm complaining. I reached for some more popcorn and realized there was no more.

"Howard, pass me some more popcorn.". He didn't reply. "Howard?", I stretched and saw Howard asleep on the beanbag chair, And he finished all the popcorn too.

"What? Is he asleep?" Carter asked me.

"Seem's like it. You have a permanent marker around here somewhere?" I asked her, she giggled and took one out of her pocket.

"I always have one." she said smirking. I smiled, I took the marker and went toward's Howard. She followed me and we both knelt down to his face, I uncapped the marker and drew a mustache on his face, and then a couple of fake pimple's. I handed the marker over to Carter and she wrote on his forehead '_WEINERMAN_' in bold. Maybe, since Howard is asleep, maybe talking to Carter might be easier.

"Hey, Carter." I whispered.

"Yeeaah..." she whispered drawing lightning bolt's on Howard's face.

"You know, earlier when, we came in... Why did you get annoyed when we asked you about your Dad?" I asked her, she stopped drawing and folded her leg's.

"Promise not to tell anyone?" she asked me hugging her knee's. I nodded and sat down in front of her. "In my other school, everybody know's my dad. They all play his game's and they all ask me '_what's gonna be the new game_' or '_when is he gonna make another one_'." she said mimicking other voices.

"And I guess that got pretty annoying." I said trying to make her smile. She did crack a small smile, but it only lasted a couple of second's.

"It get's worse." she got up and went to the kitchen, I followed behind her. She went up to the fridge and took out a bottle of water. I sat down on the chair behind the counter. "The only way people would talk to me, was because of my Dad. Every time I tried to change the subject..." she opened her mouth but said nothing.

"That didn't work." I said slowly, she sighed and put the bottle back in the fridge.

"And it get even worse." she said. How could that get worse? "It was in, 7th grade, that there was a dance, like those spring dances." she went back into the living room and sat down on the couch again, I sat down right next to her. "And there was this new kid that everybody liked because he was cute or something."

"Or something? What? You didn't think he was cute?" I asked her, she smiled again and this time it lasted longer than the other.

"No! It's not that! it's just, I really didn't care." she said laughing. "Well, anyway, all I know of him is that he like football. And that he was gonna start on the team." She leaned back and played with her hand's. " And then one day, maybe a week from the dance. He asked me to go with him, and I said yes because I thought he actually wanted to go with me, but he didn't." she said sadly.

"He didn't? What does that mean?" I asked, she yawned and stretched her leg's.

"It mean's that he only used me too get into the stupid football team." She said annoyed. "Turn's out that when he took be back home, and walked me to my door step, his friend's came out of the bushes and covered me in grape juice. One of the guy's behind him said "_Now you're officially part of the team._", I asked him what was going on and another one of his friend's said that this was and initiation. And that he had to date a shoob and then dump her with grape juice when he left her at her door.". Her eyes had gotten teary and she was breathing heavily.

"What a shoob... I-I didn't mean to make you remember this." I said wrapping an arm around her shoulders and holding her hand with the other.

"Don't worry about it!" she said wiping her eye's, then she hugged me and yawned again. "I'm just glad I could..." she yawned again. "Talk to someone... about it..." she said tiredly. A few minutes passed and we were still hugging.

"Carter?", I looked at her face and saw that she fell asleep. I smiled and drifted to sleep too.

* * *

**GOSH THAT TOOK A WHILE, this took longer than expected. I didn't know how to put it all together! and I've been busy with school... kinda...**

**Did you see what I did with Carter and Randy? huh? huh? it was pretty sad writing her back story, but there's more of that.. MUAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHH *cough cough*, MAN I'm dying on the inside...JK! REVIEW! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello again my ninja fans! Did you guy's hear that there's gonna be a season 2?! If you did you're probably thinking 'wow you're so late' or 'they said that 2 years ago...'. Well I just found out! don't believe me? go to wikipedia and search it up! (Not that I don't think you believe me)**

**CHAPTER 9! Disclaimer: RC9GN belongs to Disney XD...**

* * *

_**School day: Monday...**_

Carter's Pov

I opened my locker and took out my Science book. I also took out a book from the library I had to return to get the one I reserved for the English exam, I had to stop by to get it today. I closed my locker and saw Randy and Howard walking up to me, Randy looked kinda angry at Howard, he probably ate his tater tots again.

"What happened this time?" I asked him.

"He ate my tater tots!" he yelled. I totally guessed it.

"Why did you eat his tater tots?" I asked Howard putting my hand on my hip.

"I don't know what you're talking about. All we know is that they were on his tray, and when he came back from the bathroom they weren't."

"Then what's that on your cheek?" I asked him. He looked and there was a piece of tater tot stuck on his cheek. He wiped his face with his hand.

"Nothing." he said, Randy punched him in the arm and then he folded his arm's. Howard took his phone out and shook it in front of his face.

"What are you doing?" I asked him. Randy pushed him to the other side of the hall.

"Nothing! Don't worry about it! He's just goofing off." he said nervously.

"Ok, that's your nervous voice and I know when you lie." I said pointing to him. "What does he have on the phone?"

"You didn't tell her? I thought you knew." Howard said walking back to us.

"Knew what?" I looked at Randy and he just looked at the ceiling. "Randy..." I said angrily. He glanced at me and sighed.

"Remember yesterday... when we woke up and that thing happened?" He asked me.

"That thing?"

"Yeah that thing." he said rubbing his neck. The 'thing' is that Yesterday after the movie finished all of us fell asleep, and when I woke up Howard was laughing on the floor, I didn't know why. So when I tried to get up, I couldn't. I turned my head and saw Randy hugging me and his head was on my shoulder... really AWKWARD.

"What about that thing?" I asked him sorta blushing.

"Before we woke up..." he paused and shoved Howard in front of him. "Howard took a picture."

"YOU DID WHAT?!". Howard covered his face and Randy pushed him forward. "DELETE IT!"

"Why should I?!" he yelled, by the look on his face he instantly regretted what he said. I put my hand in a fist and got ready to punch him, "OK, OK! I'll delete it!" he yelled before I hit him. He took out his phone and deleted the picture, I hit his arm and he yelped.

"That was for taking the picture." I said, I walked up to Randy and hit his arm too.

"Why the juice did you hit me?!" he asked

"For not telling me!" I said, he rubbed his arm and smiled, I smiled back at him. Then P-slim's made an anouncment.

"Attention student's of Norrsville! Mrs. Driscoll is sick from the mucus experiment last friday." He said through the speaker. Everybody either gagged or groaned when he mentioned the mucus experiment. That day was the sh'nastiest friday ever! Just like P-slim's said, we did an experiment with mucus, and it went REALLY wrong. Bucky accidentally put to much of the mixture they gave us to the mucus, and it exploded everywhere! It was worse because they didn't tell us where the mucus came from. "Yeah, so everybody with Science today and the rest of the week has free period!" He continued. Everybody cheered and Randy and Howard did the Slap (their signature handshake).

"So honking bruce! You think the cafeteria is still open?" Howard asked us. I shrugged and Randy did the same. "Whatev's, I'm gonna go back for more tater tots." And He ran back to the cafeteria, leaving me alone with Randy. I looked at him and he looked at me in return.

"So... Wanna come with me to the library?" I asked trying to break the silence.

"Sure, why not?" He said and we headed to the library. While we were walking there was an awkward silence, until Randy finally spoke up.

"So what do you wanna do in the library?" He asked me.

"I need to borrow a book obviously." I said, he laughed a bit and then nudged my arm,

"But what for?"

"To read!". He laughed and then I laughed with him. "But for real, it's not anything you would care about."

"Why? It you don't think it interest's me?" He asked me.

"I know it won't!"

"What is it? I bet it'll interest me." He said. As if! Randy doesn't even think of school... What if he didn't know it was for school?

"Ok." I said hatching a plan in my head. "It's a book the Nomicon suggested that I'd read, he said it could help in the future... in a test maybe." I said trying to sound convincing.

"Nomi said that? Why didn't he tell me?"

"Maybe because you're never interested in what he say's." I said while we walked through the doors of the library entrance. "Which you never are." I said, I walked up to the counter and asked for the English book, (not saying that it was an english book).

"Oh! That book? I accidentally put that back on the stand. But don't worry! Nobody has checked it out yet, so it should be still on the stand." said the librarian. I sighed and Randy stepped forward.

"What stand is it on?" Randy asked him.

"Literature section, 231t.". Randy nodded and head towards the literature section, I followed him because it's actually the first time I came into the library. He stopped in front of a stand and looked at the number's on the book's.

"229t, 230t, here it is." he took out a book from the stand. "231t. The Tale of Two Cities. The Nomicon told you to read this?"

"Yep! I don't know why, but just chapter 11 though." I said, I reached for the book but Randy grabbed my hand before I could grab it.

"Mind if I read it first?" He asked me.

"You? Reading? Oh sure! I bet you a bag of mcsquiddles that you can't finish chapter 11 for tomorrow!" I said.

"Challenge accepted!" He said, he freed my hand and checked out the book. My plan was working to perfection!

* * *

_**That night...**_

Still Carter's Pov

I just came back from the pharmacy, and BOY the delivery today sure was big. I went to my room, threw my backpack on the ground and flopped on my bed. I groaned when I felt my back crack. And then my phone rang. I took it out of my pocket and answered it not moving my position.

"Hello?" I muffled through the cover's of my bed.

"Hey... Were you sleeping?"

"Randy?" I got up and moved my hair from my face. "No, I was just on my bed." I said . "So, I bet you're not reading the book." I said smirking.

"Actually I just finished, that's why I called you." he said. He already finished? Wow, the Nomicon was right, a challenge IS more encouraging than an option.

"Really? Why don't I believe you?"

"Don't you trust me?" He asked, I can LITERALLY hear him smile.

"I can hear you smiling from here you shoob!" I yelled giggling. He laughed when I called him a shoob.

"And for calling me a shoob, I'm gonna bring up the bet prize." He said.

"Bring it up to what, Randy?" I asked sitting on my desk chair.

"I'll read the 12th chapter, AND the 11th chapter again if..." he paused for a moment.

"If what?" I asked him.

"Hold on I'm thinking!" He yelled. I waited for a couple of second's but he still wasn't answering me.

"Come on it can't be that hard to think of something. It's not like you're gonna say 'kiss me'." I answered not realizing what I said.

"Ok, fine. Thank's for the idea!"

"W-what idea?" I asked kinda scared.

"If I read the two chapter's YOU have to kiss me." He said, I swear all the blood in my body went to my face when he said what I had to do.

"PFF! You'd have to read the entire book to get me to kiss you!" I yelled to the phone still blushing.

"Done!" He said and the line went dead.

"Randy? Randy?!" I yelled, but he had hung up, I dropped my phone on the desk and slapped my forehead. He wasn't gonna read the entire book for tomorrow, is he? AND WHY WOULD HE EVEN WANT TO?! It's not like he want's to kiss me! Oh boy, DID HE? AND WHY IS THIS BOTHERING ME SO MUCH? Maybe my plan isn't going to smothly as I thought.

* * *

**_The next day..._**

Still Carter's Pov

The 'kiss' thing kept me up all night, I couldn't sleep not even a little, well, I did sleep a small amount. When I woke up I tried to convince myself that he didn't actually finish, until I got a text from Randy saying that he had finished and that he can prove it. The problem is, that I had to read it for today, becauze of the test. But luckily last night I was able to find the book on the internet and read the 11th chapter from there. So if he actually did read it, he would pass the test (which was my plan at first).

I got ready and headed for school without eating breakfast, I printed chapter 11 and read it on the way to school. When I got there I saw Randy and Howard standing by my locker, Randy looked like he had bags under his eyes, did he stay up last night reading? Why would he do that? He didn't really want to kiss me, or did he? All these questions started making me have a headace. I walked up to my locker and opened it.

"Hey, I read the entire book. But I don't understand why the nomicon told you to read this." Randy said giving me the book.

"That's because he didn't" I admitted.

"He didn't what now?" Howard said confused.

"I knew you would forget about the test today, and I knew you wouldn't turn down a bet so I challenged you to read the book for today's test. But the bet went a little to far." I said blushing. They both looked surprised at me.

"You're telling me that I just read a book because you wanted me to pass this test, why?" He asked me, and Howard just ate the chocolate bar I gave to him just now.

"Because the test is worth half of our grade and you're failing. Howard isn't... as much."

"Hey!" Howard said.

"You pass with the grade you have Howard!" I said laughing a bit. I looked at Randy again and he was still in the surprised face from before, then the bell rang for first period. "So... lets go see if you actually paid attention To the book." I said pushing him towards the classroom and Howard following behind me with chocolate stains on his face.

When we finished the test everybody had to leave the classroom and wait for their grades, I don't know why he doesn't just give them to us the next time we come to class. When I went outside I bit my nail's down to my skin, If Randy did pass this test, that's great! But it also meant that I had to kiss him. I'm not scared, I'm nervous. But I gotta admit, one part of me was excited. I don't know why! But I felt butterflies everytime I thought about it.

A couple of minutes later Randy came out, and seconds after Howard came out too. They both walked up too me and leaned against the wall.

"Randy told me about your little bet." Howard said narrowing his eyes.

"Randy!" I said hitting his chest.

"What the juice are you doing?" He said dodging my fists.

"Why did you tell him?!"

"Why wouldn't I?" He said, I stopped hitting him and folded my arms.

"Good point." I said and leaned against the wall. "I'm only kissing you if you get an A. Got that?" I said strictly.

"Crystal clear!". Why does he sound so confident?! Its annoying! And a little cute. But mostly annoying! Then came out and called us back in. We all sat down in our seats and he handed down our grade's. When I got mine the paper said B+, not too bad. I turned to look at Howard and he got a C+, Impressive for Howard! When I looked at Randy, he showed me his paper, and it said A-.

* * *

**_After school..._**

Randy's Pov (finally)

I was walking home with Carter, since we lived Near each other. I really didn't think that she was gonna stay with the bet. I'm sure she's smart enough to find a loophole.

"I told you an A! Not and A-." She said. See? Loophole, I knew she would find one.

"Why do you have to be so strict?" I asked her.

"I'm not strict! I'm just right!" She said pointing to herself. We got to her house and she stopped at the steps. "Looks like the bet is off." she turned around and went up the steps. "See ya tomorrow, Randy!"

"Yep, see ya." I said and turned around. Just as I was about to leave, I felt a hand on my shoulder, that hand turned me around, it was Carter. She grabbed my mchoodie and pulled me closer to her.

"We never said what I get if I win." She said. And with that, she kissed me, at first I was surprised, but then I relaxed and kissed her back. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped my arms around her back. After what felt like an eternity, she quickly pulled away, ran up the steps and closed the door behind her. I stood there, still in shock, but I snapped out of it when I got a text. I took out my phone and opened the text.

"_I can still see you there! Go home Randy! -Carter :)_"

I looked all around me but there was no sign of Carter. Before it got more embarrassing, I left fast to my house... WAIT, DID I JUST KISS CARTER?!

* * *

**OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH! SO CUTE! Does this need a review? :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**HELLO MY PEOPLE! Looks like everybody liked the last chapter... ;D, and now we are at 25 reviews, 5 favs and 8 follows! OM NINJA! Seem's like just yesterday I posted the first chapter... *blows nose with tissue*. Now before we start this new chapter one quick question... DOES ANYONE HERE DRAW? you can? Wanna do me a favor? DRAW SOMETHING FOR ME! I wanna see what you guys can draw! **

**Chapter 10! :D**

* * *

Randy's Pov

The kiss with Carter happened about a week ago, and we get awkward around each other all the time. And Howard doesn't help at all, he keep's mentioning it to change the subject when we're just standing there, ignoring the temptation to murder him. I couldn't help but think that maybe I shouldn't have raised the bet prize, I mean, was it worth ruining our friendship? And I technically lost, and she kissed me! I was with Howard and the Game Hole, He was spending all my quarters.

"So close to beating your high score, Cunningham!" He yelled. I rolled my eyes and leaned against the machine.

"You said that last time, and you still lost!" I said. He growled at me and focused on the game. I received a text on my phone.

"You should get that, it's probably your kissy friend." He said pouting his lips. I shoved him to the side, making him lose his game. I took out my phone, and the text really was from Carter.

"_Hey! Could you help me with something at the pharmacy? -Carter ". _I turned my phone off and put it back in my bag.

"You owe me quarters!" Howard yelled at me. I took out a small bag of coins and threw them to him.

"Fine, I'm gonna go see Carter at the pharmacy." I headed for the door and then I felt a small object hit my back. I turned around and saw a quarter on the ground.

"You know I'm just messing with you right?" Howard said.

"I know, it might have been funny a week ago, but not anymore."

"Alright! I'll stop." He put his hands up in defeat. He went back to the game and I left for the pharmacy on the next block. When I got there I saw Mr. Walter behind the counter.

"Hello Randy!" He said happily.

"Hi, Carter texted me that she needed help with something."

"Ah, yes! She's in the storage, go on back!" He lifted a small counter that was also a door and let me pass to the storage.

"Carter?" I called. Then I heard a crash coming from the left. I ran over to see what happened and saw Carter standing in front of a box with creams scattered around it.

"Randy! You scared the juice out of me!" She said and took a deep breath. We both kneeled down to pick up the creams. I threw a couple in the box, I reached for another one and felt a hand, I looked up to Carter and she was blushing. She moved her hand away and picked up the box. I took the last cream from the floor and plopped it down to the box.

"So, Watcha need me for?" I asked her. She put the box on a stand and made a signal with her hand telling me to follow her. I cocked an eyebrow and followed, she walked to the back of the storage and opened a drawer.

"I don't really need your help, but look at this." she whispered. She took out a necklace with the same spiral symbol of the nomicon, only that it was black. Where did he get this?

"Whoa! No honking way!" I said taking the necklace in my palm and holding it closer to my face. Carter also came closer to look at it too.

"Where did you think he got it?" She asked whispering. I shrugged my shoulders and looked at her, she was still staring at the necklace. She noticed that I was staring at her so she turned to look at me. We were really close to each other... again. I leaned closer, and so did she. We were just about to kiss, until.

"PUT ALL THE MONEY IN THE BAG GRANDPA!" Yelled a man. We turned around and saw the shadow of a man holding a gun. Carter gasped loudly. The shadow of the man turned to look at the storage door. I hugged Carter from behind and covered her mouth with my hand, she grabbed my arms and grasped them tightly.

"Who else is here?!" The man yelled.

"No one, it's just me." said. The man didn't believe him since his shadow looked like it was walking up to the door. Carter's grip tightened, still covering her mouth, I moved behind one of the stands that were in the middle of the room. I took my hand off Carters mouth turned her around to face me, I put my finger to her lips telling her to be quiet. She nodded, I grabbed her hand and took out my ninja mask, she did the same. When the shadow of the man came close we switched to a different stand to hide behind. Still holding Carter's hand, I put on my mask and pushed her behind me. She put her mask on and nudged my arm. She pointed to herself and then to the door, I nodded and she left for the door. I took out a tripping ball and threw it to the opposite side of the room, away from the door.

"Huh?! Who's there?!" The man yelled.

"Me.". He turned to see me on top of a stand. He pointed his gun and me and fired. I dodged the bullets and kicked the gun out of his hand, the man stood there in shock. Before he could make a run for it, I punched him out cold. I ran out of the storage and looked for Carter. "T.W.?!"

"Over here!" She yelled, I ran towards the sound of her voice in the corner of the room. Instead of T.W., I saw Carter. She looked at me worried. " What happened? You're not hurt right?" She asked me lifting my arms to check if I had any injuries.

"I'm fine!" I said calming her down. "You're not wearing your mask!" I said whispering. She looked at me and smiled nervously.

"I know. I thought he would trust 'me' more than T.W.." She said, she helped him get up from the ground. "Promise me that you won't tell anyone?" She asked him.

"Who do you think I could tell that too?" he said, she giggled and I took off my mask. She gasped and stood in front of me to cover my face.

"What are you doing?!"

"If you can trust him, I can trust him." I said.

"I'm gonna call the cops to come and pick this guy up." said walking to his office. Carter smiled at him and looked back at me.

"Are you sure you wanted to do that?"

"There's no going back now." I said unsurely. "We should probably get that guy to the front." I said pointing to the unconscious body. She walked over to him and picked up his arm. I went and helped her. after trying to lift him up our hands slipped making him fall face first to the ground.

"Oops, sorry." Carter said pulling on his arm. "Are guys supposed to be this heavy?!" she said pulling him through the door. I grabbed his other arm and pulled his as well. after what seemed like and hour, we plopped him down against the counter.

"What if he wakes up before the cops get here?" I asked her. She swung her head around a couple of time and stopped when she was looking at the office door. She walked inside and came back with duck tape and a small thin metal stick. She handed me the duck tape and I cut off a piece for the mans mouth and then taped his arms and legs together. "Well, that's done... what's that?" I asked looking at the metal stick, she smiled and pointed it at me. "What does itZZZZ!". When I touched it with my palm I got electrocuted. Apparently it was a taser.

"Did that hurt?!" she asked me laughing. I clamped my hand in my stomach and bent down in pain. I know it's just my hand, but it was really strong!

"No! I just like being electrocuted!" I said sarcastically. She laughed and put her hand on my back.

"Does it hurt that much?"

"Why don't you give it a try then?" I asked her standing up straight. She shook her head. "Try it! It's not that bad!" I said reaching for the taser. She held it up in the air above her head.

"No!" She said. I grabbed her other free arm and pulled her down to reach the taser with my other hand. "No! Stop!" She said laughing.

"Just try it!"

"No! It looked like it hurt!"

"But it doesn't hurt!"

"Oh, So thats why you were bending over in pain?!" she said still holding the taser in the air. Then we heard sirens outside we both stopped and open the pharmacy door.

"Hello, is this where the robbery took place?" the police officer asked.

"Y-yes! right this way." Carter said stuttering and walking to the masked man. Three police officers stepped inside and unwrapped the duck tape off, cuffed him and walked him to the police car. I texted Howard to come quick if he wanted to see the police, he was here in less than a minute.

"What did I miss?!" he asked me out of breath.

"You ran here? YOU? Ran here?"

"Yeah! I wanted to see the cops!" he said staring at the police car. "So where is Carter?"

"Answering questions inside."

"Then why aren't you with her? I mean, shouldn't you be backing up her story?"

"That's the thing, the story is more of a ninja story. So she said she'll take care of it." I said walking back inside. Howard went to one of the cops to bother him is my guess, I went to see if Mr. Walter was ok. Where is he anyway? I checked the office, not in there. He wasn't with the cops either, I went to the storage and found him in the back of the room holding the spiral necklace Carter had found earlier. He turned around we he heard me.

"Ah, Randy." He said calmly. "Is everything okay out there?"

"Yeah, just fine. But you don't look to good, Mr. Walter." I said staring at the hand he was holding the necklace in. He was shaking, and a lot more than usual. He stood in front of me and handed the necklace to me.

"Here, I want you to have this." he said placing the necklace in my hand. "Since you are the ninja I think it belongs to you." he said. I turned the necklace in my hand.

"Where did you get this?" I asked him.

"Actually, I it was passed on to me, it has been in my family for 800 year's." he said sitting down.

"Isn't it best for your son to have it then?". He shook his head.

"I think it's better off with you, Randy." he said and left the storage. 800 year's? This necklace sure must be worth a fortune to be that old. I put it in my pocket and went to see if the cops were gone.

"Anyway's I think you should learn some stuff from Mr. Walter here." I heard Carter say.

"Why?" Howard asked.

"Well, you never know when you need a doctor. Or a guy with tiny hands that know how to bandage a wound." She said. I laughed and walked next to them. "Hey, where were you?"

"I was at-..." I got interrupted by Mr. Walter in the background, he put his finger to his face as if he told me to keep it a secret. "I- I went to see if the tripping ball I threw was still there." I said quickly. They both stared at me for a while.

"Ok... Wanna head back to the game hole?" Howard asked us.

"Sure." Carter and I said at the same time. I was last to go out the door, but before I left I saw Mr. Walter mouth 'l_et's keep this a secret_'. I simply nodded without questioning him and left following Carter and Howard. Why did Mr. Carter want to keep the necklace a secret? After all, it is _just_ a necklace... Right?

* * *

**Ooooooooooooooooooooo! Mysterious Mr. Walter... Wonder what he's doing with that necklace ,:) Well anyway, Is anyone gonna draw?! if you are, comment this ._./ to let me know, and I'll be waiting! and when you're done, PM me or, review me or, whatever... UNTIL NEXT TIME! REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello again! Long time no read! this chapter might be a little cheesy..._. I HAVE WRITER'S BLOCK, OKAY!? You guy's are lucky something came to my head. well, here is cheesy ****Chapter 11! :D**

* * *

_In Mcfist Industry's... (3 person view)_

"WHY IS YOUR ROBOT DESTROYED, VICEROY?!" Yelled Mcfist as he punched the television screen after seeing his new robot be destroyed by the two ninjas.

"Well, obviously that warrior and the ninja took care of it." said Viceroy. Behind him on the screen, the Sorcerer was watching them with a angry face.

"YOU HAVE FAILED ME ONCE AGAIN MCFIST!" He yelled. Viceroy plugged his ears and walked behind the desk Mcfist was sitting behind. "WHY HAVEN'T YOU BROUGHT ME THE NINJA YET?!"

"Well it's been real hard! After that other ninja showed up I've been doing double time!" Mcfist yelled pulling out another screen from the desk, pointing at a foto of the Tengu Warrior.

"OTHER NINJA?!" yelled the Sorcerer, focusing his eyes on the foto. "The Tengu Warrior... I thought I would be meeting you again..." He said bitterly.

"The who?" Mcfist asked.

"That other ninja is the Tengu Warrior! But I banished her to the land of shadows almost 800 years ago..."

"Then how did she get out?"

"The same way the Sorceress did I suppose. Something must have let them both in." He said. "She is VERY powerful with the ninja, but now that I see them working together again... She is also VERY vulnerable..." He said doing an evil laugh at the end, making Mcfist and Viceroy creeped out.

"So... He he... What do we do about that?" Mcfist asked nervously.

* * *

**Carter's Pov**

I cut off the robot head of making its eyes stop glowing red. I put away my sword and turned around to see the view. Randy- or the Ninja- and I were at a scrapyard fighting another robot of Mcfist that was lying down on a tall mountain of scraps.

"So why is Mcfist working with the Sorcerer anyway?" I asked Randy that appeared behind me.

"They made some kind of deal, I don't really know what's it's worth for." He said shrugging.

"Hey, also, how do you do the ninja air fist?!" I asked him.

"Oh, it's super easy!" He said getting into a attack position. "Just follow my lead. So first, separate the cloud's..." he said doing a motion with his hand's.

"Ok, separate the clouds..." I said doing the same motions as he did with his hand's.

"Gather the fallen wind..." He said changing his stance.

"Ok..." I said changing my stance as well.

"And then... Free the chicken.". What did he say?!

"FREE THE CHICKEN?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" I asked laughing. He laughed with me.

"I know right! I didn't get it either!" He said laughing. I hit his back still laughing making him fall off the scrap mountain and land on the ground facing up. I laughed even harder.

"You ok down there?!" I asked him, finally calming down. I looked at him some more and he didn't respond. "Ninja?" I asked again. He wasn't moving. "NINJA!".

I jumped of the scrap mountain and landed next to him. I shook his shoulder's to wake him up but it wasn't working. I leaned my ear against his chest, he was breathing. I looked up and heard the he mumbled something.

"What? I can't hear you." I said hovering over his face. He mumbled again, but I still didn't understand him. I leaned my ear over his mouth and waited for him to mumble again. "What?" I asked again. I heard him inhale air, but instead of talking, he burped in my ear. I jumped away and took off my mask rubbing my ear. "Ew! What the juice man! That was sh'nasty!" I said. He started laughing and got up.

"That was absolutely beautiful!" He said still laughing. He took off his mask and put it in his backpack.

"What? The burp or me?" I asked joking around.

"You!" He said looking at me. I blushed. "I mean the burp! I didn't mean to say you're beautiful. Not that I don't think you're beautiful-!". I kissed his cheek to make him stop talking.

"You should know when to stop talking." I said walking out of the scrapyard heading for school. I turned around and Randy was still standing there the same way he was a moment ago. "Hello?! You coming or what?!" I yelled at him. He shook his head and ran over to me.

"Sorry, thought I saw something." he said looking behind him while he walked.

"Like what?" I asked him interested. He shrugged and kept walking.

* * *

**Randy's Pov**

I was about to catch up with Carter, until out of the corner of my eye, I saw something shift behind some of the scrap's. I jerked my head around but nothing was there. Maybe I was just seeing thing's. I still had the necklace that Mr. Walter gave me about a week ago, and since them I felt like something was following me.

"Hello?! You coming or what?!" I heard Carter yell behind me. I shook my head and ran after her.

"Sorry, thought I saw something." I said looking behind me again, just to check if it actually wasn't there.

"Like what?" she asked me. I shrugged and kept walking in direction of the school. there was an awkward silence between us for sometime until Carter spoke up.

"So... Um I wanted to ask you something." She said. She looked shyer than usual.

"What?" I asked her.

"Later, at my house my dad asked me to see this new game he made. And I think it would be better if he had an opinion from you and Howard." She said finally. The school came into the view and we heard the bell ring. We both ran un the stair's and saw the hallway empty. That must have been the tardy bell! We quietly skipped to the science lab and opened the door. When Mrs. Driscoll wasn't looking, I skidded inside and told Carter to come in when she looked away again. After a while, I realized I didn't respond Carter earlier. I took out a piece of paper, wrote 'see ya after school' on it and passed it to Carter. She opened it and smiled at me and then nodded.

* * *

**Carter's Pov**

**After school at Carter's house...**

"Carter! The pizza's here!" My dad yelled from the kitchen. I was in the living room putting plates at the coffee table. I picked up the money that was on the counter next to the door, and received the pizza. I was about to close the door until I saw Howard and Randy walk past the pizza delivery man.

"Hey! Glad you guy's could make it." I said opening the door again.

"Why wouldn't we make it? You said there would be pizza." Howard said snatching the pizza out of my hand's and walking to the living room. I closed the door and sat down on the couch next to them and handed them the game controller's.

"Well hello again." my Dad said as he entered the living room.

"Hey Dad, you already know Randy and Howard, right?" I asked him eating a slice of pizza.

"Ah, yes. Good to see you too again." he said poshly. Now that I noticed, My dad has a small accent. Weird that I noticed it now.

"So, Want are we testing?" Howard asked.

"Robot Running Time: Zombie Attack." My dad said putting the demo in the game console. Randy and Howard stared at me surprised and made movement's with their hand's.

"What?" I asked them arching and eyebrow.

"Your Dad made Robot Running Time?!" They both yelled. I rolled my eye's.

"No, he only help's with the graphic's and sequel's. People ask him to help them and he does." I slouched on the couch.

"But of course, I have made my own game's." My Dad said sitting down on the arm of the couch.

After a couple of minutes, the game started. Randy and Howard punched the controller button's and sometime's they even tried to eat pizza while playing. Good thing we ordered two large pepperoni pizza's, 'cause the first one was done ten minutes later.

**_40 minutes later..._**

"So you're telling me, That your dad came up with the kicking graves cheat in grave puncher?!" Howard yelled eating another piece of pizza.

"Only because Carter inspired it! She was having a tantrum and I was on the phone, she went outside and started kicking the football we had and it hit a flower pot. And the idea came into my head." My dad said taking a sip from his cup. Randy and Howard laughed and I sat there with pink cheek's.

"Why were you 'having a tantrum'?" Randy asked me still laughing a bit.

"He had to leave again! And it bother's me a lot to be here alone because he has to go on a stupid business trip." I said throwing my arm's in the air. "And he ditches me when he has another game to make." I said folding my arm's.

"Speaking of new game's..." He said setting down his cup on the coffee table. Oh, boy. He's gonna leave again. "I new company has asked me to make a game." He said standing up.

"UGH! Where do you have to go now?" I asked him eating a piece of pizza.

"Oh, Come on Carter. I bet it's not that bad." Howard said.

"It's not! Because I won't leave." Dad said.

"See? It's not as bad!" Howard said chewing on a piece of pizza.

"Because the company is McFist Industries.". I choked on the pizza I was swallowing, the pizza Howard was eating drooled out of his mouth because of the shock, And Randy Was wide eyed staring at me. I face both of them and they stared back at me.

"Well, maybe it IS bad..." Howard mumbled.

* * *

**OK! So Carter's dad is working for the enemy... that's just GREAT! sometime's I hate myself... Well ANYWAY Happy spring break to everyone and you all know to REVIEW! :D TENGU OUT. PEACE!**


	12. Chapter 12

**My people! How is everyone enjoying their spring break?! well, this chapter shows more of how Randy's and Carter's relationship changes, or starts to anyway. it doesn't have much to do with the McFist plan, But if you want Randy and Carter together this is what you get! and don't worry! the next chapter will be PURE action, romance and more action! CHAPTER 12!**

* * *

Randy's Pov

Did he just say McFist Industries?! Is that a joke?! It was fine when Howard's dad got bought out from his company, but now Carter?! Is this for real? I looked at Carter, she was obviously choking on a piece of pizza, and Howard was drooling his pizza out of his mouth. Carter controlled her coughing and gulped down what she was chewing.

"Did you just say McFist Industries?" She asked her Dad terrified.

"Yes... And apparently you don't like the idea of that." He said staring at all of our reaction's.

"Is it official?!" Carter asked louder and stood up fast. "Did you already make the deal?" she asked calmer.

"No. They wanted to invite us to a special party, and I have to announce if I'm interested in participating." He explained.

"No! You shouldn't work with them, it's to dangerous!" I blurted out. I covered my mouth and Carter and Howard stared at me shocked at what I just said.

"Dangerous?" He asked confused.

"He didn't mean _that _kind of dangerous!" Howard said putting cover my mouth also. "He meant.. um... what did you mean Cunningham?" He asked me, obviously not knowing what to say.

"I-I.. Um... What I meant to say was..." I rubbed my neck and I felt sweat coming down my forehead.

"What he meant to say was... that... McFist Industries is dangerous to work in! Yeah! They have machines every where and there are very loud noises...And I heard that they have a haunted room in their factory!" Carter interrupted, She looked back at me and glared dagger's in my eye's. Howard and I nodded at Carter's Dad and we all tried to act natural, making fake smile's and Howard was whistling.

"Well, But it doesn't necessarily have to be at the industry." He said. "I can do it all here so there is no need to worry about me." He said leaving the room. He stopped at the archway separating the living room to the hallway. "And you, Carter. Have to come to the party as well! So, I suggest that you go get a dress." he said and left.

"Pf! You? In a dress? That'll never happen." Howard said. Carter smacked his arm and looked at him angrily.

"We have other problem's here Howard!" She yelled at him. "Even though I have to put on a dress..." She muttered. "What are we gonna do?!" She asked us. She covered her face with her hand's and sat down again.

"We? You mean, You." Howard said folding his arm's.

"No, It's WE! We're in this problem too." I said to him.

"How are WE in this problem?" Howard asked me leaning.

"Well, for starter's-!"

"Guy's not here. Maybe tomorrow at the Bucket ok?" She said tired. "I just want to sleep right now." She stood up and walked lazily to the front door. I understood that she needed space, I pushed Howard to the door and pushed him out.

"Text me if you need anything." I told her quietly. She nodded and I went out the door.

"Wait! Guy's!" She called, We both turned around, Carter ran up to us and gave us little chocolate bunnies. "Happy-earliy-Easter." she said and smiled. Howard unwrapped his and ate it instantly. I put mine in my pocket and smiled back at her, but her smile faded and she looked down.

"Hey, it's gonna be ok." I told her. she looked up and hugged me.

"I hope so." She said I hugged her back and rubbed my hand up and down her back.

"Ugh, when are you two gonna stop with that?" Howard said in front of us. Carter chuckled and pushed his shoulder.

"You're such a shoob!" she said laughing a bit. "Well, see ya at Charlie Clucker's tomorrow." She said and went back inside. Howard nudged my shoulder and we walked home.

After a few minutes of walking, I felt like something was staring at me. I turned my head around, but it was a little too dark to see from a distance. Howard, turned on a corner to walk to his house. He waved at me and headed off. I put my hand's in my pocket and walked looking down. I finally got to the front door of my house, but just as I was about to turned the knob, something growled behind me. I jerked my head around to look, but there was nothing there. I twisted the knob still looking behind me, I opened the door and when the door closed, out of the corner a dark figure moved to the side. I swung the door open again, but still nothing was there. Was I going crazy?

* * *

_**The next day...** _

Carter's Pov

I played with my finger's on the table at Charlie Clucker's. Still waiting for Randy and Howard to show up. I had a plan to make sure that my Dad doesn't work with McFist, but it involves their help. After a couple of minutes Randy came through the front door and sat down across from me. He was looking around as if he were expecting something to happen.

"What are you doing?" I asked him arching an eyebrow.

"I have a slight... well, small... ok HUGE fear of chicken's." he said staring at the bucket of chicken in front of me.

"You're afraid of chicken's?! Why?!" I asked him surprised. He opened his mouth to answer but his phone rang, he took it out and showed me the caller. It was Howard. What was taking him so long anyway?

"Howard? Where are you bro? We're already eating wing's!" He said obviously trying to make Howard jealous. I heard Howard's voice but it sounded like gibberish. "Howard, hold on you're talking to fast! Wait a sec.". Randy put him on speaker. "Ok, now talk fast."

"_Why didn't you tell me the party includes me?!_" He asked, apparently he was asking me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him.

"My family is also invited to that stupid fiasco! Even Heidi has to come." he said angrily. I slapped my forehead. Heidi? She has to be there?

"Heidi has to come to?!" Randy yelled.

"_HEY! I can hear you!_" Heidi said in the background. "_And Carly! I hope you have a pretty dress because everything is gonna be recorded live!_" she said.

"First of all, my name is Carter. And HA! Joke's on you I don't own any dresses!" I yelled.

"_What?!" _She yelled through the speaker. I regret saying that. Randy flinched, pointed at me and then he pretended to cut his throat. Ugh, he's right. I'm SO DEAD.

"_Heidi give me back my phone!_" Howard yelled.

_"WE ARE GOING SHOPPING RIGHT NOW." _she yelled again.

"What make's you think we'll go?" Randy asked.

"_Don't you two want to see howard in a_ tux?"She asked. I looked wide eyed at Randy and nodded repeatedly.

"We'll meet you at the mall in 10." Randy said and hung up. "Look's like you're goin' shopping with the shopping queen!" He said narrowing his eye's. I sighed and growled.

_**At the Mall with the**_ **gang...**

"Get in the dressing room now! I'll take some dresses to you." Heidi screamed at me. Howard and Randy were in the men's section looking at tuxes, and I'm stuck with Heidi.

I made my way to the back of the shop and saw the dressing room's. There was a huge circle platform in the middle and the room's were surrounding half of the circle. On the right side there was a wide mirror, and couches on the opposite side of the room's. I stepped into the room in the middle and waited for what seemed like forever for Heidi, she came back with a dozen dresses in her hand.

"These one's are for you! and these are mine." She said shoving most of them in my face. I grabbed as many as I could before they fell out of my hand's.

"You're gonna try those on?" I asked her plopping down the dresses in a chair.

"Of course not!" She said smacking closed the door. "I already have a dress!"

"Then why are you buying more?!" I asked her. She gasped.

"Because I'm a girl! Duh!" She said.

"Doesn't seem like it..." I mumbled. I picked up one of the dresses and changed into it, I didn't even care how it looked, I just wanted to leave! I straightened my wavy chocolate hair and stepped out on the platform in front of Heidi. "There, I'm wearing a dress, Can we go now?".

"Hold you're beat's, Carmen! You have to try on more." She said snapping her finger's.

"It's CARTER. It starts with Car, and end's with Ter." I said walking back in the dressing room. I changed into a blue long dress and stepped outside again. I folded my arm's and looked down, waiting for Heidi's approval.

"Nah, Blue ain't the right color.". Instead of Heidi talking, it was Howard. I looked up still facing down and saw Randy and Howard sitting lazily on the couch in front of me.

"Ugh! Why do you two have to watch this?" I asked. "You guy's here make's me feel worse." I said putting my hand's on my hip. Randy stood up and took out his phone, I looked at it and it was a picture of Howard in a black tuxedo with a white tie. I laughed so hard. "You look like short James bond!" I said still laughing at the picture.

"Plus, it was the only one in his size." Randy said trying really hard not to laugh too. I closed my mouth to contain my laughter, but I was turning red.

"Hey! I happen to have a very unique body ok! At least that's what the attender said." Howard said, Randy and I glanced at each other and laughed again. Heidi came out from behind me and Shoved more dresses in my face.

"Go try these one's on as well! Everything has to be Purr- Fect!" She squealed. I groaned and went back into the dressing room.

In total I tried on 33 different dresses. And I still have more to go. I practically tried on the entire store! Heidi brought me every type of dress there was, Long ones, short ones, Sleeveless, with sleeves And sometimes a combination of all of them. Every time I went out with another dress, Randy and Howard either did a thumb's up and Heidi would deny it, Or they would deny it and Heidi would like it. I went out with a black pouffy dress that went to the floor.

"You're going to a party! Not a funeral." Howard said. Randy shook his head and made a face. Heidi stared at me for a sec and then waved me off. I groaned and glanced at Randy, who was mouthing 'Sorry' while smiling. I stuck my tongue at him, he rested his head on his hand and looked to the right and squinted.

"What about that one?" He asked and pointed.

"What, Sandy?" Heidi asked annoyed.

"It's RANDY. And I said what about that one?" he repeated. Heidi ignored him, he rolled his eye's and got up to one of the stand's. He came back with a short, sleeveless, red pouffy dress with black lines waving around it making it look like a rose and handed it to me.

"I don't know, Randy. Look's to pretty for a monster in it." I said doubtfully. He pushed me into the dressing room and closed the door.

"I'm gonna be the judge of that!" He said and left. I stared at the dress in my hand, it was a really pretty dress. I put it on, hoping it would be the last dress that I have to try on. I stepped out and walked in front of the mirror. I brushed my hair with my finger's to the right side of my head and folded my arm's.

"Huh, not a bad pick Cunningham." I said turning around, Howard was staring at me wide eyed and Randy was grinning like a idiot. "What? Did I put it on wrong?!" I asked looking at the dress frantically.

"What? No! I was asking myself why you think a monster is in that dress." he said staring at me. Heidi came back from buying her dresses and gasped at me.

"Ding! Ding! We have the winner dress!" she said dropping her bag's on the ground.

"FINALLY! Can I change back now?" I asked slouching. She nodded once and I ran back into the room and changed into the casual clothes I came with. Once I changed, I went to find Randy and Howard again. They were at the register paying the dress. Aren't I supposed to be paying the dress? "Guy's, I was gonna buy it." I told them.

"Just consider it a friendly gift!" Randy said nervously. Howard and Heidi were waiting outside of the mall. Randy shoved the bag in my hand and started pushing me out the store. I opened the bag and looked at the price tag. HOLY ENCHILADAS! TRIPLE DIGIT'S?!

"WHOA WHOA WHOA! TAKE THIS BACK NOW AND GET YOUR MONEY BACK NOW!" I yelled shoving him back into the store.

"No! I said it was a gift!" he said putting his arm's against the glass door.

"A gift doesn't cost this much!"

"It does if I want you to have it!"

"I'd rather go with jean's and a tank top!" I said pushing him even more. He turned around making us fall over with me on top of him. "Take. It. Back. Now." I said.

"Fine! You didn't look pretty in it anyway!" he said.

"I know that already!"

"I'm lying! You looked prettier than ever!"

"I don't care!" I grabbed his McHoodie and shoved him back to the register and returned the dress.

He was pouting and had his back to me for the rest of the time that day. Why would he spend that much money on something I barely need, and I won't probably use more than once? Howard and Heidi went to their house and Randy went with Howard, still ignoring me. He didn't even say goodbye. Once I got home, I slammed open the Nomicon and it pulled my conscience out of me.

"Hey, Nomi. What do I do if a friend give's me something that's just to much?" I asked, hoping for an answer. But it said nothing. "Guess you don't have something for that. Do you have a way to get it off my mind then?!" I yelled. The scenery changed into a rocky landscape, and I was standing on a tall boulder. Then the word's _'Earth Attack' _appeared on the ground. "Ooo, a new attack! So bruce!"

* * *

**That night...**

Carter's Pov

I had mastered the Earth Attack, well, not completely. But I know it now! I was sound asleep until my bedroom door closed by itself. I woke up rolling my hand's into fist's, ready to attack anything that appeared, But instead, I saw the dress that I had tried on. I walked to it and saw a note stuck on the hanger.

"It's a present for being a good daughter, Randy said that if fitted you nicely. -Dad.". I growled at the note, I crumbled it up and took out my phone to write a text.

_"I'm returning the dress tomorrow and buying a cheaper one! -Carter _" I wrote and sent the text to Randy.

* * *

**I doubted to post this chapter like this. You know you guy's HAVE TO tell me if you don't like these type of chapter's, because if you don't like them I might write more of these! 'cause a lot of people just like it for it's action story and some for the romance and I get worried if you guy's don't like it and more problem's and worries, and it end's up being a lot of stress and less favs and follower's. Review if it was OK at least! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello again! McFist party chapter! YAY! AND NNOO! I gotta admit, this chapter was a hard one. Most of the time I started over or deleted big chunks. it may not be action packed, I tried! I really did! BUT I pulled through! And in the holiday spirit...I'm going to give you a very, VERY long chapter. Here is the chapter you have been wanting to read... **

**Disclamer: RC9GN ISN'T MINE.**

* * *

Carter's Pov

"Are you ready?" My Dad asked me.

We where standing behind the two big door's of the entrance, I could hear the party music from behind, but after a while it stopped playing. Apparently, we where the guest's of honor and when we got here they had to announce it in front of everything. Why was this party so fancy anyway? It's just Easter. I looked down at the dress that Dad (or Randy, not sure witch one did it) bought. And no, I didn't return the dress, to be honest, I didn't want to return it in the first place. It was just too expansive! I'm probably gonna throw it in a box when this is over.

I looked at my dad and nodded, he looked at the robo-ape that was standing next to the door, Wait a honking second, Robo-ape?! Are those thing's gonna be everywhere?! I glanced at him, he was wearing a black tuxedo and a red tie, that's kinda adorable.

"Ladies and gentleman." said the robo-ape on the other side of the door. "Our guest's of honor, Charlie Haimish and his daughter, Carter Marceline Haimish.".

Cheese graters... he said my second name. The door's opened and everybody was clapping as we walked down the stair's. I was beginning to calm down.

"CHARLIE! GLAD YOU COULD MAKE IT.". I'M PANICKING AGAIN. My dad pulled me over to McFist, I don't want to meet him! I wanna leave, NOW.

"Hannibal! Thank you for inviting us, this place look's amazing!" My dad said.

"WHY THANK YOU, THIS MUST BE THE CARTER YOU ALWAY'S TALK ABOUT." McFist said, he talk's kinda loud. I gave him a nervous smile. I looked around, still no sign of Howard or Randy. "CARTER, THIS IS MY STEP SON-"

"Bash, I know, we've met." I said bitterly. Bash stood next to him, and oh yeah, I know him alright. The Norrsville bully.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Oh! Don't remember me? I'm the girl you like to pick on. Should I remind you that last week you "dropped" my book's in the trash? Remember that?" I said angrily, McFist giggled nervously and Pushed Bash out of the way. We walked around for sometime until I finally found Howard. He was at the chocolate section in the bar, why didn't I go there first? I ran over to him.

"Howard! Have you been here all this time?" I asked him, he turned around and nodded still eating the head off a chocolate bunny. "Where's Randy?"

"I, hvn't sn him yet." He said still chewing. Ugh, where the juice is he? McFist started walking up to us.

"CARTER! THERE YOU ARE! I WANTED TO INTRODUCE YOU TO DANIEL REINER." he said still talking loud. From behind him a teenager, Daniel Reiner, stood there with two robo-apes at his side's. He had blonde spiky hair and he was wearing a dark blue tuxedo and a bow tie. "HE IS MY NIECE FROM ENGLAND, HE'LL BE MOVING HERE IN THE FALL.".

"Umm, Hi." I said not interested.

"Hello, you must be Carter." He said with a british accent. Howard stared at him funny and ate more chocolate. He reached for my arm and kissed the back of my hand. I pulled my hand away when I heard a growl. Howard did a face and pulled me back a bit. Just then a Mozart song started playing. Mozart? This is a PARTY. Not a Ball. "Carter, May I have this dance?" Daniel asked me.

"Oh no thank's, I don't dan-" I got interrupted by him tugging on my arm and pulling me to the dance floor. Ok, I don't like this guy at all. AND it was a formal dance. "Just great." I mumbled. I put my hand on his shoulder and he did the same, he grabbed my other hand and lead me around everywhere.

"Carter, I must say, just by looking at you I can tell you are different from other's." He said still dancing. I don't like where this is going.

"Really?" I said looking around trying to catch a glimpse of Howard, And still no Randy! "I'm starting to get a little dizzy." I said stepping away. "I'm just gonna go sit down."

"Stay for one more dance! I insist!" He said grabbing my arm again. tried to pull away but his grip got tighter.

"Let go of me." I said angrily.

"Stay for one more dance, Carter." he said as mad as I was, He was starting to get a little too creepy.

"No honking way."

"Excuse me." Someone said behind me. I turned around and saw Randy. Wait. RANDY?! "I'll take it from here." he said to Daniel and pulled me away fast.

"What the juice are you doing here?! And why is your hair like that?" I asked him. His hair was brushed back with what looked like gel, and he was wearing the same suit as the robo-ape earlier.

"One, Saving you from that shoob. And two, I have to blend in don't I?" He said glancing at Daniel. He was staring at us.

"Maybe we should dance." I said.

"Maybe? That's kinda the reason I came out of the shadow's."

"You were hiding the entire time?"

"I'm a ninja, that's kinda my deal." He said smirking. I rolled my eye's and placed my hand on his shoulder. He held my other hand in the air and we started swaying around. Every now and then I could see Daniel still staring. "So, what's the deal with Daniel?" he asked.

"Jealous?" I asked smiling.

"What?! No! He just look's at you a lot." he said blushing.

"Is it a problem he look's too much?"

"What are you trying to prove here, Marceline?" He said smirking again. Shoob-tastic he was here for that.

"Well played Randy. Well played. But seriously, he look's at me a lot?"

"Yeah, a little too much." He said narrowing his eyes at him.

"Then I need a favor."

"What?"

"Pretend to be my boyfriend when he comes?" I asked blushing.

"As much as I want to, and believe me that I want to, I have to keep hiding. Don't worry I'll make sure he won't come close to you." He said. "And one more thing.". He twirled me around and caught me by my waist when I fell. "Nice dress." He said and left the dance floor. He was very James bond-y today... weird.

Before Daniel could get to me I ran over to Howard and stayed close. For the rest of the party Heidi was asking question's to the guest's while recording. Howard was still eating chocolate, he's gonna puke any second now.

_**2 hour's of the most boring party ever later...**_

"Howard, I told you not to eat that chocolate!" I said rubbing his back, he was puking behind the amplifier.

"You suppose that I would listen?" he said rubbing his mouth.

"Yep, should have stopped you myself."

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN!"

"UGH WHY!" Howard and I yelled, we were standing right next to the amplifier when Viceroy started talking.

"I'm proud to present, Charlie Haimish!" He said and everybody clapped. My Dad appeared on top of the stage next to McFist. He's gonna announce if he's agreed working with them!

"Thank you Viceroy, I have come to a decision, it might be a little late until I start, but, I am glad to say..." He paused. NO, DON'T SAY YOU, "I am now working with McFist Industries!" Everbody cheered and clapped. I, on the other hand couldn't feel my leg's, Howard grabbed my arm before I fell and pulled me out of the crowd.

"Carter? Can you hear me? CAN YOU HEAR MY STINKY VOICE?!"

"YEAH! STOP YELLING." I yelled, I looked around and saw a door that led outside to a garden. "Howard, I'm gonna go get fresh air, ok?". I walked toward's it and pushed it open.

* * *

Randy's Pov

"Howard! Where's Carter?" I yelled from under a serving table.

"She went outside for air. She didn't look to good." He said and pointed in direction of a door.

"Howard, I need you to make sure that Daniel doesn't go outside."

"Yeah, something is weird about him, and not only that he is british.", I nodded and headed for the door, hiding behind stuff and climbing thing's just to get to it.

Before I opened the door, something moved outside near Carter, something black. I went outside and climbed on top on the wooden structure that was in front of the door. Nothing, probably a black dog or something. But then it moved again, I ran to the farthest edge of the structure and leaned outward to get a better look.

"Randy?"

"Ah!" I fell off the side and my scarf got caught in wood, making me hang upside down with my feet holding on the edge.

"What are you doing?", I looked and Carter was standing in front of me.

"Hey! I thought I saw something out here." I said looking behind me. I was still upside down. I tugged on my scarf but it was stuck. "Look's like I'm gonna stay like this." I said.

"Isn't is uncomfortable?" she asked me laughing.

"A little."

"Well hang like spiderman. You know, when he hang's upside down?"

"Oh, good idea." I shifted to put my leg's on each side, Huh, not too bad.

"So, anything on Daniel?" She asked looking around.

"Howard is body guarding the door. But he won't be there long when they bring out the taco's." I said pointing to Howard.

"I don't think he's gonna eat any, he puked, a lot." she said looking at Howard. Behind him the taco's appeared on the table, Randy pointed at the taco's making him turn around and run away from the door. "Hey! Why did you do that? Now I don't have a bodyguard."

"Well you have me." I said. "You're taking this better than I expected."

"The deal with McFist? It's not that bad, I think, I don't know. You and Howard were ok when his dad started working with him." She said, I guess she is a little sad by the look on her face.

"Oh, don't worry about it, completely under control, nothing at all happens. It's not like he know's your secret right?" I said, she chuckled and smiled at me.

"Thank's, for everything." she turned to face me. "I guess it's not that bad."

"It's not! If something happen's you can protect yourself."

"Randy."

"And if you can't protect yourself, At least I'll be there."

"Randy."

"Nothing that we can't do right? I mean, what have we destroyed so far?"

"Randy."

"A Robot OWL, Snake, a huge whatever pile of junk we left at the junk yard, And a mob of angry dudes who tried to rob you." I said counting with my finger's.

"So, McFist is the least of my worries."

"In your teenager worries, yeah, but in the Tengu business he's the entire problem."

"So where would Daniel be in here?" She said. McFist did say he'll be moving here in the fall, I'm not liking that.

"Well, his deal is that he think's you don't have a boyfriend." I said "But if you did have a boyfriend that would keep him away."

"How do you know that?"

"It would keep him away if I was your boyfriend.". Wait, did I say that out loud? "Not that I'm trying to say I would be you boyfriend! Nor that I wouldn't like to be your boyfriend- but you know! Ugh, my blood got to my head." I said relaxing my arms and dangling them, and that made me start to spin. "Great, now I'm spinning."

"Hold on, I got ya." Carter said grabbing my shoulder's and turning me around, "Scarf still stuck?"

"If it weren't I would be down by now.", She didn't let go of my shoulder's.

"Well, look at the bright side."

"What bright side?". She rolled up my mask to show my mouth.

"This.". She leaned her head down and kissed me.

It felt like and hour later, when we heard the door open, She pulled away and pushed me to hide. I pulled myself up on top of the wood roof again and stayed there.

"Sorry for being out here it's just-" She stopped talking, I couldn't see anything.

"Carter, I thought you were out here.". Daniel?! Daniel was there?! I tugged on my scarf but it was still stuck.

"Hello Daniel, I'm just gonna go back inside to find my dad- Let go of my arm!". He grabbed her arm?! NO. Stupid scarf was still stuck. I tugged on it harder making it rip off and I fell backward's to the ground behind Carter.

"It's the Ninja! Get him!", The two robo-apes behind him charged at me. I took out my sword and sliced their head's off. I yanked Carter behind me and pointed my sword at Daniel.

"Stay away from _MY_ Carter."

"Your Carter?!" Daniel yelled.

"If that's ok with you obviously." I said turning my head to Carter.

"Just fine with it!" she said rubbing her arm. I stabbed the sword to the ground and turned to Daniel.

"Stay still, I have to make sure you don't remember this." I said cracking my knuckles. He smirked and took out a dart gun from his pocket.

"I think it's your bedtime _Ninja._" he said, before he could shoot, I hit his wrist to the side and hit his neck.

"I think he's out cold.". I turned to Carter, she had a dart in her hand. "Carter?", she fell towards me. "Carter!". I caught her before she hit the ground. Howard came bursting through the door.

"Ninja! McFist know's you're here! He's sent out robo-apes to find you! What happened to her?" He asked pointing to Carter.

"I need you to take her to Walt's Pharmacy, when you get there tell him she was hit with this." I said giving him the green dart. He nodded and carried Carter out. I looked at Daniel and yanked him to a post to sit him up. Yep, he was sleeping. I could hear robo-apes coming from inside, I grabbed my sword and stood in a defensive position when they came through the door.

"Looking for me apes?". Just when I was gonna attack, the long shadow-thing that I've been seeing a lot appear from behind me. It tore the robot's apart! Into little pieces! And when it was done it ran off to the dark. I walked over to the robot... pieces that were on the ground, I extended my hand's to touch one and when I did, it was hot as lava! "What the juice?! That's hot! That's too hot, My hand burn's!" I yelled waving my hand around, I heard a growl from behind me, I pointed the sword at the growl and the shadow-thing came out of the dark. I growled louder, but it stopped when it looked at my chest. I looked down and saw the necklace Mr. Walter gave to me, Did it scare it? I took it off my neck and pointed it at it, instead of going away, it's form changed to a baby, black husky with it's tongue out . "Aw! You are the cutest thing." I said and it barked.

"WHERE IS THE NINJA? VICEROY! TELL ME MY PLAN WORKED!". McFist?

"Your plan?!". Were they coming out?

"YES IT'S MY PLAN!".

The husky ran to the dark again and I headed for Walt's Pharmacy.

* * *

**And that's a wrap! Is Carter with Randy? yes. Are you fangirling now? maybe. Do you hate me for Daniel? most likely. For what happened in this chapter I know you guy's will review!**


	14. Chapter 14 with important Author Note

**Hello, people of the internet! How ya been? I'm fine by the way. Just SUPER BUSY STUDYING. There is an important message for you, but at the end of this, I don't want to take up your time of reading! CHAPTER 14! (WARNING: If you DO wish to die of fangirling, happiness, or because you screamed in the air saying "I absolutely love this chapter."... READ THIS!)**

* * *

Randy´s Pov

"I love you guy's, did I tell you that?" Carter said.

"She woke up a couple of minutes ago." Howard said holding his phone at her. "Mr. Walter said that the dart has a side effect. She's been saying the weirdest stuff dude!".

"It should ware off in a couple of hour's, until then I think you two should take her home." Mr. Walter said.

"Hour's?! You mean more of shooby Carter?!" Howard yelled laughing still holding his phone. Is he filming her?

"Are you filming her?" I asked him mad.

"No..." He said slowly putting his phone away.

"Gimme that!"

"No! Don't you want to see what she was saying?"

"Like I care what she was saying!"

"Really...? Not even the stuff she said about _you_?" He said raising his eyebrow's.

"What stuff...?" I asked him curious. "Wait a honking minute, are you bribing me?"

"It's not a brib if you see it yourself..." he said singing the last word's. I shouldn't really care what she said. Right now, I need to get her home before her dad find's out she isn't at the party.

"Doesn't matter we need to get her home." I said walking toward's Carter who was sitting on the counter swinging her leg's around like a four year old.

"I'm hungary! That stuff taste's funny!" She said pointing to a cup of water.

"It taste's funny?" I asked her smiling.

"Yeah! It doesn't taste like anything!" She said streching her hand's to it. Howard and Mr. Walter laughed, I shook my head and smiled.

"The funny thing is, she's right!" Mr. Walter said leaving the room.

"What do you mean right?! I thought I was left." she said disapointed. Howard laughed even more and I snickered. I looked over to where Mr. Walter, Maybe he know's why the necklace scared off that shadow-thing. Why did it showed up in the first place? And why did it help me?

"Howard, I´m gonna be over there."

"You're gonna leave me with the dwarf?!" Carter whisper yelled while covering her mouth from Howard.

"Hey! I can hear you!". Carter covered her mouth with both hand's and looked up.

"Can you hear me now?"

"Yeah."

"And now?"

"Yeah.". They both kept that conversation as I walked to the office where Mr. Walter walked into a while ago.

I knocked on the door. "Mr. Walter?".

"Randy! Come in! No need to knock! Make sure that she doesn't eat anything until the effects ware off, otherwise she will puke." he said. "Would you mind telling me how Carter got that dart on her neck?"

"There was this guy, Daniel at the party, for some honking reason he brought a dart gun with him and tried to shoot me-Er, the Ninja. It must of bounce off and hit her." I replied.

"Daniel, huh? I don't like this boy already." he said rubbing his mustache.

"Niether do I." I said rubbing my hand's together. "Mr. Walter, I wanted to asked you something."

"About what?" He said leaning forward. I took out the necklace from my pocket and put it down on the desk. He sighed and took his glasses off. "Well, ask away."

"Why is there a shadow following me? Why am I hearing thing's that aren't there? And why did that shadow-thing help me?" I asked fast not making any pauses.

"Slow down son! First, I don't know anything about a shadow. And second, I only know what it does."

"And that IS?" I asked intrigued.

"That it show's you what you want to see." he said. Wait, what? I don't get it.

"I'm sorry, I didn't understand you the first time. What?" I said cleaning fake earwax from my ear. He shook his head.

"I know it sound's crazy. But it's true." he said putting his glasses back on. I gave him a confused look. "You don't get it do you?". I shook my head. "Let's say you have a cousin that lives far away, and you really want to see him. Some how the stone create's a hallucination of your cousin, so basically it's showing you what you want to see.". I still don't get it.

"Hallucination? How do you know it's not actually your cousin standing in front of you?" I asked.

"Because, I used it to see my wife. And my wife is dead." he said proving his point. Man, I didn't mean to bring that up. I picked up the necklace and put it back in my pocket.

"Sorry I didn't mean to..."

"Don't apologize son! She told me to stop using it because if I didn't I would turn crazy. That's why I gave it to you." he said.

"So that I would turn crazy?" I asked, Show's me what I want to see? But I never wanted to see a shadow. Before he could answer, Howard barged in the office soaking wet. "What happened to you?" I asked laughing.

"She threw water at me because she thought I would melt!" he yelled wiping his face with his sleave.

"Yeah, we should take her home now. Thank's for the help Mr. Walter." I said walking out the office.

"Make sure she doesn't get into more trouble! I'm almost out of supplies!" he yelled. I walked over to Carter, she was laid down on the counter with her hand's in the air.

"Come on, Carter. Let's go." I said pulling her arm but she tugged away.

"I don't want to walk..." she whined as she sat up.

"Well, what do you want me to do about that? You have to walk." I said, She pouted and extended her arm's toward's me. Oh boy...

_**10 minutes of walking**_** later...**

"I'm hungary!" Carter yelled.

"We'll you'll have to wait!"

"I've done my waiting! Twelve year's of it! In Azkaban!" She yelled making a fist with her hand in the air. Did she just say something from Harry Potter?

"Well, you'll have to wait a little longer. And you're starting to hurt my arm's." I said pulling her up more. Since she didn't want to walk I'm taking her home on my back. I lost Howard a while ago. He needed to get back to the party before anyone noticed that he left, plus he's making an excuse for Carter leaving early.

"Just keep walking, just keep walking, just keep walking walking walking, What do you do? Just keep walking!" she sang squerming around almost making me lose balance.

"Hold on we're almost there." I said walking up the steps to the front door of her house. Her grip got tighter and she started to choke me.

"Your friend's aren't gonna dump me with juice or honey, are they?!" she yelled scared.

"No! Ak-You-... Chokin-... me!" I managed to say and she losened her grip.

"Ok, I believe you." she said hugging my neck. I sighed and twisted the door knob, locked. Why didn't I think of this? I put Carter down and walked around the house to see if any window's were unlocked. Only one of the window's that lead to the basement was open.

"Carter, come over here, there's a window open. Carter?" I said walking back to the front door. I found her sleeping against the wall. Well, at least she's alseep.

* * *

Carter's Pov

"Ugh... what happened...?" I said as I sat up on my bed. Wait, my bed? How did I get here? I jerked my head around the room, but it only made my head spin. I touched my forehead, then I felt something crumbled up in my left hand. I looked at it, a piece of paper? I opened it and it read "_Call me when you wake up. -Randy_" I smiled and stood up. I instantally regreted that, I almost lost my balance making me lean toward's my desk. I looked up and saw my phone. I dialed Randy's number and on the third ring he answered.

"_Carter! You're awake! What happened? You're ok?_" he asked fast making my ears ring.

"Randy, as much as I love to hear your voice right now, could you speak a little slower?" I asked.

"_Oh, right, yeah, sorry._" he said. "_So... how are you feeling?_" he asked. I groaned and sat down on my bed.

"Awful, I have a HUGE headace, and I'm-"

"_Hungary? Starving?_" he asked interrupting me.

"Yeah... h-how'd you know?" I asked. He laughed. "What?"

"You wouldn't stop complaining of how hungary you were! What, you don't remember anything after the dart hit you?" he said.

Dart?! What dart?! I wasn't hit by a dart! All I remember was Daniel taking out a da-... DANIEL! THAT SHOOB! HE IS SO DONE IF I SEE HIM AGAIN! Ugh, now I remember everything! I was outside talking to Randy, and then I kissed-... oh...right..., I think I broke our friendship. Well, anyway (Not that the kiss isn't important to me!)... Daniel appeared, with robo-apes as henchmen, and shot me with a dart.

"_Carter? Hello! Do you remember or not?_" he asked me. Hmm... I have another plan!

"No... I-uh, think I lost my memory of that." I said acting stupid. "So, wait, I think I remember! Daniel saved me from the robo-apes and then I kissed him right?"

"_WHAT?!_"

"And then he said I was HIS Carter? Does that mean I'm his girlfriend?" I asked trying to get him to say something. I knew it was him who said that, and now I have butterflies in my stomach.

"_YOU'RE NOT HIS, YOU'RE MINE!_" He yelled fast. WHAT DID HE JUST SAY?! Did he just say that? For real's?!

"What?" I asked calmly, but really on the inside, I was bouncing up and down, screaming like a little girl and punching wall's. Of joy obviously!

"_What?_"

"You said I was your's!"

"_Whaaaat! Nooo... I didn't say that..._", Ugh, why is he denying it?

"Fine, I would have said the same thing. But, since you take it back, I guess that mean's no, Well then, I'm tired so..." I said before he interrupted me.

"_Wait!_" He yelled before I could hang up.

"Yes?" I asked trying not to flip out. He sighed and stayed quiet for a moment. "Hello?"

"_Will you?_"

"Will I what, Randy?"

"_Will you... be... mine?_" he asked slowly, probably trying to convince himself to say something else. Before I responded, I jumped around, happily, I fist pumped the air, happily, and calmed myself down.

"Yes!" I yelled. Ooo, not calmed down enough.

"_Really?! Wait a honking minute, did YOU just do a happy dance?_" he asked. Dang it! How did he know?!

"Nooo..." I said sitting back down.

"_What if I told you, that you're gonna do a happy dance again?_"

"I don't believe you." I said.

"_Check under your bed._" he said. I cocked an eyebrow and crouched down to look under my bed.

"OH. MY. NINJA.". There was a huge bag, filled with, chicken wing's, four cupcakes, a large soda AND a huge bar of chocolate. "RANDY. I love you!"

"_I know, you said that when you were drowsy._"

"Well, that's embarrasing." I said stuffing a chicken wing in my mouth. "Well, go back to sleep. Sorry I woke you up."

"_It was worth it._" I blushed. "_Bye... girlfriend._"

"Bye... boyfriend." (**AN: yeah yeah, it's cheesy, I'm not the romantic type... JK!**) and I hung up. I sighed happily and drank some soda. Just as I was gonna eat another chicken wing, my Nomicon started glowing in my backpack. I jumped off my bed and opened it.

"Nomi! Long time no wisdom! Whatcha got for me?" I asked happily. Suddenly a huge clay doll appeared behind me. Yikes, that thing is creepy, Word's flew in front of it. "The eyes can be decived, but the nose alway's know's..." and with that I was pushed back to reality. What was that all about? I took another chicken wing and bit it. The instant it touched my tongue, I spit it out. "What the juice? This tastes old!". I held it in front of my nose and smelled it. "YIKES! It smell's old." I covered my nose and just to be safe I threw away the chicken wing's. WHY CRUEL WORLD? WHY?

* * *

**CHAPTER 14 DONE! CARTER AND RANDY ARE DATING! YYYAAAAAAYYYYY!Well now... for the important message: **

**I'm having a test avalanche! I need to study every day! I wake up super early to study more! And you need to know this because... I CAN ONLY WRITE IN MY GRADES ARE GOOD. So right now it will possibly be like... two or three chapter's for this and next month. I'M SO SORRY! I'll try my best to write fast and update. But for now, we won't see each other very soon. *Blows nose on tissue*. Wish me luck! I REALLY NEED IT! BUH-BYE!**


End file.
